Unlucky Number 17
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: rereleased. Jack is placed under a curse that turns him into his 17 self. With the help of old and new friends, Jack is ready for the ride of his life!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I released this story a long time ago but it somehow got deleted so now I'm reputting it out! Well enjoy...**

"I hate him!"

Bill Corks the famous pirate of the asian seas threw a dagger at the picture of Jack Sparrow he had on the wall.

"Why boss?" asked his mate Jerry.

"Because.." he growled. "..he steals our booty. He slept with my sister. And he got the black pearl...I WANT THE BLACK PEARL! His crew is all so sickening loyal to him..."

"..I'm sickening loyal to you sir." Jerry said.

Bill waved the comment away.

"...It's not like that..." he said. "...I saw them this morning...they stole the island booty we were gonna steal! I sailed all the way from Tokyo to get this stuff and he comes along and steals it...why Jerry why?"

"Maybe he's a good pirate? A better pirate?" Jerry asked.

Bill shook his head.

"No...that's not it...he's not better..." he moaned. "He's just smarter. Everybody loooves Jack Sparrow...he's cool...he's hot..." Jerry nodded. "...He's nice. He's...what? 30 something."

"36 sir,"

"Yeah! And the whole island of port royal loves him! What do we have that he doesn't? How can we get rid of him? I can't kill him...too messy...his crew will come after us on that bloody boat and kill us all to avenge him..if they don't get us..the entire island of port royal will...what can I do? How can win Jerry how?"

"...There is something Jack sparrow doesn't have Bill..."

Bill turned around. There stood a beautiful woman. She wore pirate clothes and had boots on. The evening wind teased her hair as she stood in the door way. Her black hair was tied lowly down her back and her dark blue eyes sparkled gently.

"Who the hell are you?" Bill asked after getting over the shock of her.

"Cat...I think I can help you get rid of Jack sparrow Bill."

"What?" Jerry asked looking between her and his boss. "you know her?"

Bill shook his head.

"No. but if she can help...then I'll do whatever she says, Sit down my dear. Now tell me how you think you cab rid of Jack sparrow."

"I know magic...curses that pirate trash like yourself only speak of in whispers. My father was a pirate I know all about Jack. I know he's a menace and must be stopped so when I heard you were planning something I made my way over here to offer my services. So...can I help?"

"What's the catch?" Jerry asked.

"No catch...I just want half of all the booty you pull in. And I wanna see sparrow suffer as much as you do. That and I want rides on this ship and the black pearl when you get it. I want room and board for as long as needed...and...night time entertainment."

"Whatever you want..." Bill grinned. "so...when do we kill him?"

Cat laughed.

"Kill? Oh no my dear boy...what fun is killing if we can't watch him suffer?"

"True...true..."Bill rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But how? What can we do to make him suffer? He has no 1 girl he keeps close and has no family to speak of...will turner and his wife Elizabeth maybe...no...it'd be too much of a trouble...then what?"

"That's why I know magic..." she said taking the thing of rum off the table and creating a glass out of mid air. " ..I'm an expert in curses. I can make him suffer in so many ways."

"Can we turn him into something?" Jerry asked. "Like...I dunno...a woman? That'd be funny!"

"How about a fish?" Bill said. "then his crew will eat him!"

"Or...a woman!"

"No...I want him to suffer more then that...no animals...I wan him to be able to talk...I wanna hear him cry and beg for mercy...wait cry? hm..." she downed the rum. "maybe...what's the most untrusty thing in the whole world? something not even his loyal crew would believe him if he said it was him right in there faces?"

"A woman?"

"NO WOMAN MORON!"

"A teenage boy..." bill said. "...my late wife. God rest her soul. and I had 1. slept with all the handmaids and went after me girl. Had to kill him o' course but he denied it over and over though I saw the whole thing!"

"And this boy was...?"

"Just turned 17. There useless then. Can't drink. all virgins. Too many hormones. Pimples and sleepiness. It's a pain in the rear. Oh and there all so lanky. Clumsy dumb scrawny brats. No muscle on 'um."

Cat laughed. It sounded like the wind going through the trees. It was suddenly cool in the room. Jerry shook nervously. Cat waved her hand and a grin came over her face.

Then that's what we'll do." she said. "We'll let him suffer a long time then when the moments right we'll take him. Kill him."

she closed her eyes and began to murmur. The words spun around them in a sweet melody then out the window. The candles all flickered out and the wind blew harder. A silence fell over the ship that was docked on the far side of an island. The crew watched and the window pulled violently on the sails and threw things of the ship. The sails whipped about horribly then there was a calm. Like the calm before a storm. Cat opened her eyes.

"It's done." she whispered.

It was the same time else where. Jack yawned lazily as the ship the black pearl into the sunset. They had just finished another good raid and made themselves rich. The crew were all below deck counting there coins as Jack flicked things off the hule. It had been a good day...why was he so upset? He sighed and sipped his rum. He had to stay there and sail the stupid boat.

"They better not take my bloody share..." he mumbled.

The sun finally dipped into the sky and a blanket of darkness fell over him. In the distance was an island...probebly the place they'd raid when they spent there fortune. He grinned at the thought of all the woman and the rum he could buy with it. He'd have to send some to Will and Elizabeth though. He knew that they were trying for a kid and could use all the extra money they could get. Maybe they'd name it after him? Jack sparrow turner...or Jacquilin Sparrow turner. It didn't matter. The stars blinked happily above him as the cool night breeze danced around him. Then it stopped. the sails stopped moving and the breeze died.

"What in the bloody hell?" he asked himself as he climbed to the side of the ship.

In the distance...something was coming. Almost like a wind so strong it would probably knock the boat over.. and more importantly him and the treasure. Could it be a hurricane? No they would have known it earlier. A tornado? No they have a shape this didn't. This was just...wind. He leaned over the side of the ship hanging onto a rope. when the wind hit. It was like being in the middle of a violent storm. He hung on to his rope for dear life as he was sent flying about. He could almost hear whispering in the wind. I mumbled things in a strange language that Jack couldn't say what it was though he had heard alot of stuff in his life. suddenly a warm dizziness hit him. Like he was sea sick. He closed his eyes and passed out. Few anxious moments passes until Anna Maria came on the deck.

"Jack?" she yelled. "they're takin' your share. I thought I should come and tell ya...Jack?"

she saw him swaying in the wind. His hand let go of the rope that was keeping him up as he tumbled into the ocean.

"JACK NO!" she screamed as she went to the edge and peered down.

He was somewhere beneath the waves now. The wind was dieing down. It was a gentle breeze now as she saw a dim out line of a man drifting towards the island. He had got way out in front of them.

"CREW ON DECK NOW!" she screamed as they scrambled to there spots.

"CAPTAIN JACK WENT OVERBOARD. WE'RE GOING TO THAT ISLAND TO GET HIM. ANY QUESTIONS?" there was silence. "GOOD NOW LET'S GO!"

The crew hopped to as Anna Maria watched and grabbed the steering wheel as they went towards the island.

"I'm coming Jack." she whispered.

"Uh..."

Jack sat up on the beach. The hot sun beat down on him. Hi body was covered in salt water. He sighed. How did he get there? A flash of the night's events came back to him. He went overboard. He looked around. A white sandy beach... palm trees...he had drifted to the far side of Palm island a big island but the far side was just beaches and trees. He scratched his face. Then stopped. He didn't feel any hair. That was weird.

"Why can't..." he stopped. His voice was higher and Jack felt panic streak through him. "I sound like a kid!"

He jumped to his feet. He was much shorter and his clothes hung loosely of him like they were too big. He went down to the water's edge and stared at his reflection.

"What in the bloody... AHH!"

The face looking back was shaven. No beard. The hair was short on his head and he wore baggy clothes that Jack had been wearing perfectly just hours ago. He was about 17. Jack stared at his body. There was no muscle. Just bonyness. How could he be a teenager again? He tried to remember what it was like being like that...he was still a virgin...that was great...other things hadn't been the size they were when he was 36...much smaller.

He let out a sob.

"What happened?" he yelled tripping over his own feet and into the sand, The sound of his voice seemed so different. It was definitely his but different. Maybe higher. Not a man voice yet. He felt a horrible feeling in his stomach. The crew...what if they didn't believe him? He made his way to the other side of the island. Most of the time he didn't notice that he was going. He was in a daze. He couldn't think straight. It didn't make cense. This couldn't be real...could it? Suddenly he realized he was in town. Right near the port. He had been on this road all day. The sky was dim with moonlight as he approached the docks. It looked about 7: 00 at night. The ships swayed gently in the night breeze. A big ship was hidden by reads and trees. Jack squinted to see it. It was a pirate ship. HIS SHIP! He went over to it trying to keep his pants from falling down. Somebody had tied it to port. There was no way in though. Unless...Jack peered down into the inky black water and saw right above it his cabin. He grabbed the edge of the ship and swung down kicking it open with his feet. He slipped in easily his new body being much more narrow then his other. The room was still the same. That meant that they didn't replace him yet.

"They must be here looking for me." he said as he made his way to his stuff.

He grabbed a rum bottle and peered in it through the lid. Empty. He threw it to the ground. He opened up a chest. It was made of wood and had silver on the ends and was embedded with jewels. Sapphires and emeralds mostly though. He stared at the treasure inside. It was his cut of the stealings. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a coin. Then he pulled out a hand full. Suddenly a door opened. The sound of footsteps approached. Before Jack could hide there stood 2 members of the crew.

"He's stealing Cap'in Jack's treasure!" The 1 with the eye patch screamed.

"Oh no I'm not." he said cockily dropping the coins back in the chest, then touching his hands to his chest and he cockily strutted towards them. "It's mine. I'm...he lemme go!"

The stronger of the 2 had lifted him with ease and made his way to the deck.

"I wasn't stealing!" he yelled.

But they didn't listen. They threw him down at the feet of Anna Maria who stood on the deck of the ship.

"What's this kid doing here?" she spat.

"I'm not a kid!" he said. "I resent that!"

"He was stealin' the capt'in's treasure he was!" the eye patch man said.

"Leave us!" she commanded.

The other pirates recruited down the stairs to go below deck. Hurricane Ana Marina was about to hit.

She grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt.

"What were you doing in the captain's quarters?" she hissed. "Only the captain can be down there!"

He struggled then laughed.

"Not true love." he said, popping his pointer fingers out and cocking them towards her. "You've been down there plenty of times if I remember correctly."

She let go of him.

"what?" she asked.

"Anna Maria love! It's me!" he said flailing his arms out for her to see him more clearly. "It's me Jack! Oh you won't believe this but I turned into a kid again! I..."

But Anna Maria's head dropped. A strange sound came from her. It sounded a bit like laughter but it wasn't. she looked back up at him and he took a step back. There were tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Don't EVA make fun of Jack like that EVA!" she said. "he was our captain..."

"was?" he sighed. "I'm still a good captain. Well I may be a bloody bit shorter but I'll last longer now!"

She smacked him across the face.

"Don't mock the dead!"

"Dead!"

"He wasn't found." she sobbed harder. "He drowned at sea I expect. Oh God Jack...why?" she cried into her hands.

"Anna." he said. "I didn't know you cared so much...I would have had you down into my quarters if I did. We can go now..."

She hit him again.

"Ok I deserved that."

"Look." she said wiping a tear from her face. "Get off the boat now and I won't have you killed. I gotta look tough for the crew for Jack's sake. This place will need a new captain and I'll do it.. Now go." she leaned down and dropped the ladder. Jack stared at her.

"But Anna..."

"JUST GO!"

She shoved him back down to the port and cut the line that kept them in place. she pulled up the ladder as Jack went down the dock after them.

"wait! Anna Maria! You don't understand!"

"Bye kid." she said as she went up to the steering wheel and sailed the boat away.

Jack watched as the sailed off. He felt useless like they had sailed off with his heart. Thunder boomed above him and his beautiful night turned stormy. Jack didn't go for cover though. Hew went towards the town in the rain. His already baggy clothes were now heavy with water. The town was quiet and the only lights came from the windows of the buildings. Jack stumbled into a near by inn and pub. It was mostly empty with the exception of a drunk guy in the way back sleeping in a bowl of nuts. Jack pulled himself up to the bar.

"Rum. Very strong." he said to the man behind the counter.

He stared at Jack.

"Kid...you can't have rum..." he said. " How about milk?"

"I. want. rum." jack felt that sick feeling come into his stomach. "I can handle it. Trust me. Can I have some please?"

"Kid get outta here!" he said then looked behind him. "And you get back to work ya lazy slut!"

Jack turned around and saw who he was talking to. A girl had been watching them. She had a serving maid's dress on but was unmistakably beautiful. she was about 17 and had soft black hair with sparkly purple eyes that she pulled into a messy ponytail. She skin was a white color but not pale. It was almost a soft snow color. It was beautiful. Jack stared at her for a minute. Then she disappeared around the corner. Jack turned back to the man.

"You shouldn't yell at her." he said. "It's not polite. Don't ya know how to treat a lady?"

The man ground.

"Look kid. If you're not gonna buy anything then get out! And next time if I want you're opinion I'll ask for it!"

Jack stared out the window and into the rainy city. Where would he go? where would he stay? What would he do?

"Can I get a room here?" Jack asked.

"Do you have 20 pounds a night?"

Jack sighed.

"No."

"well then no."

Jack sighed. He went up and out into the storm. Lightning flashed above him as he went into a corner road and huddled by the back wall of the inn. He put his head between his legs. If he closed his eyes he was still on the black pearl...maybe lying next to Annamaria...counting all his loot...he'd still be 36...but no. Now he was 17...all by himself...wet and poor. Yup what a awesome thing. The door next to him opened. The girl he saw earlier came out. she had a basket of trash that she threw next to him/ There eyes met.

"Um...hi." she said.

"Hi."

There was silence.

"why yare you sitting here all wet and stuff?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I have no where lese to go." he said.

"wanna come in?" she opened the door more. "I can get you some food."

"Really?"

"yeah."

Jack went to his feet and followed the girl inside. the girl went through the kitchen and took Jack to a back room. There was a fire in the far corner of the room. Jack saw a big sofa where he went to sit down. The girl gave him a towel.

"Thanks." he said.

He dried himself off and rubbed his now smooth face. His heart sank at the thought of not having his beard.

"I'll go get you some food I'll be right back." she said and went out into the hall. she came back a minute later with a bowl of stew. She gave it to him and he started to scarf it down. The girl stared at him as he did.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. "you look familiar."

"Really?" he laughed. "well some people say I look like a pirate."

"Maybe." she said. Jack swallowed.

"That's bad. I'm sorry." he said.

"It's ok." she said. "By the way I'm Terra. you?"

"Jack. Jack sparrow."

"Like the pirate!"

Jack laughed nervously.

"I...did I say sparrow? Noo...I meant spall...ers...yeah...spallers."

"Oh. sorry."

He finished.

"So...Jack..." Terra asked. "where ya from?"

"Far away from here."

"yeah me too. what brings you here?"

Jack thought for a minute.

"I got left here."

"That stinks." she said.

"what about you?"

"I...um..." she stopped. "I'm just here. I work here actually." she changed the subject. "So how long you gonna be here?"

"Oh...tomorrow maybe."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Oh..." terra laughed. "I forgot." she went over to a drawer in the dresser in that far corner. she pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. she handed them to him.

"You're all wet..." she said. "And it looked like your clothes were too big. You can barely keep your pants on."

"They used to fit..." Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing love. Sadly nothing."

"Well..." Terra looked around. "If you don't tell anybody. There's an extra room upstairs. The keys under the floor board out front. You can stay the night if ya want..."

Jack leapt up.

"Thanks love."

He went out into the hall and found the stairs. He clutched his pants and shirt in hand and began the trip up. He noticed a couple of girls noticed him and were giggling and pointing. He grinned and winked at them. Maybe this wasn't gonna be that bad...

**Comment or no new chp! It's already written up so all I need is some commetns! Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2:Robbers

**Hey Guys! I'm dispaointed in all of u! 106 views andonly 3 reviews! Y? -- This is the warning shot ppl. I need alot of reviews or no new chp. Ya savvy? Now on with the show...**

The next morning.

Jack rolled over sleepily. The sun light peeked through the windows of his room. Jack yawned and went to his feet. His clothes hung loosely off his body.

"Bloody hell..." he murmured hoping it hadn't been real.

He slipped off the baggy clothes and put them on his bed. He saw himself in the mirror that hung on the wall near him. He was very boney. Not muscular. He sighed...

"when I find the bloody idiot who did this..." he mumbled as he slipped on a white shirt and a pair of black breeches that he had got the night before.

He stuffed the rest of his baggy clothes into a bag he found under the bed the last night. He only kept out his bandana and his hat that he put on. If he couldn't wear his clothes he was still going to wear his bloody hat! He took off all his rings and such and stuffed them away in his pocket. He yawned.

"what time is it?" he asked out loud staring at the clock in the corner of the room.

It was half past noon.

"Damn..." he said. "I haven't slept that late since I was.." he thought then laughed. "Oh yeah."

He grabbed the bag full of his clothes and went down stairs. The place was full of people going about. Hand maids carried dishes that pilled higher then them and kept going up and down the stairs there arms full of laundry or showing new customers to there rooms. Jack slid past them carefully and scanned the place. There was no sign of what's-her-face who had helped him last night. He shrugged. Oh well.

"..so have you seen her? About 5"6? Long black hair? Goes by the name Terra?"

"That was it! Terra!" Jack said finally. Then stopped. He peered around the corner and saw 2 men at the bar counter asking the man who had been so mean to her the previous night. The man nodded.

"Yup... she works fo' me." he said tilting his head toward the kitchen. "Li'l slut did sumthin' wit' the law then? Always knew she wa' no good. Said millions o' times to her I did."

"Then can we look around back for her?" 1 of the men asked.

The man at the bar nodded.

The men started back towards the kitchen. Jack thought for a moment.

"_She did help me last nigh...I could help her I guess...what'll it hurt eh? I mean a nice thing never killed anybody... " _he thought then went over to them in his usual drunk strut.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Have you seen a girl by the name Terra?" asked the man nearest to him.

Jack shook his head.

"No.. sorry..." he laughed. "wait...did the man at the bar tell you she was here?"

They nodded. Jack laughed.

"Oh him?" he said. "He's been outta his mind for years! Yeah she worked here for 'bout a month but left.we haven't seen her in ages! Me? I think she was headed...oh where did she say?...Oh that's right! Some place called Timaki island...never heard of it though.."

The men exchanged looks then faced Jack again.

"Thanks kid." they said and left.

Jack grinned. He wasn't the best person in the world or the best pirate...but liar? The very best.

Jack shifted the bag in his hands and made his way to the door. He didn't know where he'd go though...he'd figure that out later. But he had to find the black pearl...wherever Annamaria had sailed her off to.

"If she had just stuck to MY plan." he mumbled as he went out into the road. "They'd be hear righ' now. Then I wouldn' have to go searchin' all around the bloody Caribbean..."

He went out towards the docks when he heard a "psst."

Jack turned around. There wasn't anybody there.

"psst! Jack!"

"I'm going mad..." he said. "This is what happens if I don't drink..."

But the noise only got louder.

"Jack! Look next to you!"

He stared down the deserted road. There was a single box there and a figure was crouched behind it. The figure peeked her head over the top of it. It was Terra. Only she looked about as bad as Jack had that night. He hair was now messy and tangled like she had just got out of bed and the dress she had on was ripped all across the bottom. Her face was smudged with dirt as was her hands and knees like she had been on the floor all morning. Jack approached her.

"What are you doing!" he asked.

"Hiding."

"from what.. wait. does this have anything to do with those guys at the inn?"

Terra sighed loudly and put her hand to her head leaving a dirty imprint on her forehead.

"They're there?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"**Were** there love." Jack said cockily as he ticked his finger through the air. "I said to them that you didn' work there any more. Said ya moved to some place...I forget the name now..not sure it's real though..."

But Terra cut him off.

"where are you going?" she asked sharply.

Jack frowned.

"how do you know I'm goin' somewhere?" he asked.

Terra pointed to the bag.

"Oh." he laughed. "that. well...I'm not sure yet...but faar away from here. Maybe out by the island of..."

Terra leapt up.

"Take me with you!" she pleaded.

Jack blinked.

"what?"

"please Jack!" she said. "I can't go back there .They'll come back when they find out you made up an island! Please? I'll be the best stowaway ever! Nice and quiet!"

"I dunno.." Jack said.

His good friend Gibbs always said it was bad luck to take a woman aboard but...there were exceptions...he thought of Annamaria...then nodded. That and he would need somebody, should he decide he wanted to steal a boat or something of that sort, It would be somebody to help him...or somebody to take the blame...only time could tell.

"Alright. you can come." he said. "But only if ya do exactly what I say when I say it!"

"Ok! Ok!" Terra nodded. "Now let's go."

They went down the path to the docks. Neither of them said a word. The sun above beat down harshly but Jack was used to it. He lived on a bloody pirate ship for God's sake...he knew what hot was. He stretched his arms out. He realized how very short he felt. He frowned. For a minute he forgot what was going on and thought he was himself again. He pulled on his hat anxiously. They arrived at the dock. Jack crouched down by a tree and Terra joined him. surprisingly she wasn't panting or outta breathe or sweaty like Jack thought she would be.

"what're we doing?" she hissed when he shushed her.

"Pick me a winner." he whispered back to her.

"a winner?"

"Pick a boat." he explained. "what's your favorite?"

She stared out into the dock as all the boats bobbed up and down in the water.

"That 1." she said pointing to the 1 directly in front of them.

It was a big wood boat that looked like it would take 2 or 3 men to handle. Jack nodded. It would do. Jack grabbed her arm.

"When I say go.. he said. "we're going to go to the ship. Right about now...there taking there mid day break. I'll hop up to the decky and you'll cut the lines holdin' her there. I'll pull up the anchor..you'll hop aboard and away we go!"

"But Jack ...that's stealing! We can't steal a ship! I can understand an apple or...or a shirt but a ship! These belong to the government! They'll kill us!"

"They only say that." he mumbled. "Now remember what you said about doin' whatever I said when I say it?"

He grinned slyly. Terra sighed.

"Ok. OK." she mumbled.

Jack nodded.

"That's a good girl." he said. "And besides...Nobody ever catches Jack sparrow...spallers...I meant spallers."

Terra nodded.

"Ok ok. " she said.

They waited for a few anxious moments then Jack hissed.

"Go."

They went off towards the ship. In a single hop Jack leapt up grabbed a rope and swung to the ship. Terra was still down below cutting the rope. Jack hoisted the anchor and the rope came loose. For a split second Jack considered leaving her on the dock but then he remembered it took more them him to make a boat go. so last minute he leaned down and tried to yank her up. An easy task for a man of 36 but a boy of 17 with less strength...well.

"Hang on." he yelled to her because as the ship began to sail away from the dock Terra was now dangling over the ocean.

"JACK DON'T DROP ME!" she yelled.

Jack pulled and pulled until he got her onto the deck. She flew at him and they fell over. Terra sighed as Jack went to his feet and over to the wheel where he steered them away from the island.

"YOU ALMOST LEFT ME!" she yelled.

"Yup."

"Why! We had a deal remember?"

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Look love...Me? I'm a dishonest man. And you can always trust dishonest person to be dishonest. honestly. It's the honest 1's you gotta watch out for...because you never know when they're gonna do something completely stupid!"

( authors note --------------------) my fav. quote in p.o.t.c.!)

Terra got to her feet.

"I don't care if you're the most honest person on the whole planet!" she yelled. "We. Had. A. Deal. How do I know you won't try that on me again hm?"

Jack thought as he steered.

"You're just gonna have to trust me.." he started.

Terra stuck her finger in his face.

"no.no.no." she said. "I want more then that. How about a blood oath?"

Jack laughed,

"My dear." he said. " what do I look like to you? An idiot? I'm not bleeding on anything. But...how's about this then?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was the 1st ring he ever stole. It shone brightly in the sun. It was silver with a design all around it in black. He handed it to her.

"Take this." he said. " This is me favorite...lose and I'll be forced ta hurt ya...but trust me...I'm not going any where without THAT ring."

Terra stared at him for a minute."

"so we got a deal then love?" he asked.

"ay," she said slipping it into her pocket.

"AY!" he yelled. Then he stopped.

"I just realized you're taller then me.." he said.

It was true by an inch she was."

"I never met a guy who was shorter then me." she said cheerfully. "how old are you?"

"36."

Terra laughed hysterically.

"Please!" she laughed. "And I'm a man...I've seen men who are 36...there MEN you're just a ...boy."

Jack smacked his head against the wheel.

"wouldn't be saying that yesterday..." he mumbled.

"so how old are you really?"

"um...17...I think...yeah...17."

"Me too. My birthday's next week though."

"oh." he said boredly. "Ok love...look. I need you to go up there. " he pointed to the crow's nest. "and keep a look out for anything that remotely looks like a ship..."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'll tell ya when we get there!" he barked crankily.

He thought his yell sounded more threatening when he was 36 his 17 yell sounded a bit like a whine.

Jack mounded.

This was gonna be a loooooong trip.

**Now go! Go! Comment thanks! lol. **


	3. Chapter 3: Under attack

**Well well. The flow of reviews has picked up all. Impressive. U work well under pressure. But I think I shall require up until 11 to put the next chapter. Now, I'm not usually like this but I just notice how many views I egt and can't figure out y nobody comments...--. Well w/o any further ado...**

about 5 hours later.

"jaaack! Jaaack! JAAACK!"

Jack shook his head. He was sleeping at the wheel. His short legs were across the floor and he was lying down on the deck,

"Love." he mumbled. "Rule 1. If the captain is sleeping...then don't wake him up."

But Terra was waving her arms around franticly. She pointed out towards the setting sun.

"THAT'S WHY I'V BEEN YELLING!" she yelled.

There in the distance was a ship. It towered high above them and made them look like a toy boat. Jack's eyes grew wide. There sails were pointed and died a horrible black as they were deadly close to them.

"Oh bloody...why now!" He leapt up his hat getting knocked off his head.

He snatched it and went looking around for a weapon of any kind. But he couldn't find any. There were no guns. No cannons. No nothing. He searched franticly. Terra stared out at the on coming ship with a horrible sinking feeling in her chest. What if they blew a cannonball at them or came aboard? She had to get out of there! She went to go towards the stairs leading down but felt a strong tug on her back. she turned around half expecting to see a man from the ship but instead saw her dress that was not entangled around a few loose nails. she pulled violently but they wouldn't come.

"Jack!" she yelled to him but he was below deck still looking for something.

Jack searched everywhere until he found what looked like an old cannon somebody had stored in the roof with a net. Jack reached up to try and pull it down. But he came to 1 problem ...he was...

"I'M TOO DAMN SHORT!" he yelled hopping up and down snatching at the rusted hunk of metal.

But everytime it was just out of reach. His dirty fingers snatched and grabbed at it but just when he felt the thick rough rope of the net he would miss. Jack began to curse wildly in words I don't think I should say here. Then he heard Terra scream. It was distant but he heard her.

"JACK THERE FIREING AT US! GET UP HERE! "

"Stupid...damned..." he made a final attempt jump and grabbed a handful of rope.

His weight was too much for the ancient thing and it came crashing down causing a crack in the wooded floor. Jack brushed himself off and pushed the stupid thing up the stairs. It wasn't the easiest thing to do of course especially not for a boy of 17 but Jack was used to pushing heavier and within a matter of minutes it was on deck. Jack collapsed on it.

"Bloody...cannon..." he gasped.

He saw right in front of them was the ship, There was a low whistle that whizzed through the air. Jack stared up and saw a streak of black fly through the air and hit the crow's nest. Terra screamed as it toppled swayed. The wooden part keeping it up was almost smashed in half. It was only a matter of minutes until it fell in the ocean.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE GET DOWN!" he yelled.

Jack searched the deck for anything to fire. He saw a big thick book laying near where he had been sleeping. He went over and grabbed it and threw it into the cannon. He fired. The book flew threw the air and hit some guy on the other ship. There was a faint grunt and he fell over.

"I got him." yelled Jack happily.

The ship crossed in front of him. A man on the front of the deck examined them and Jack.

"Never mind..It's just a bunch o' bloody kids." he said. "I doubt they' got an'thing good. Let' go."

The ship begins to float away. Jack goes to the edge of the deck.

"COME BACK HERE YA BLODY BASTARDS!" he yelled shaking his fist. "YA' JUST DON' WANNA FIGHT ME! COME BACK HERE..." but his voice trailed away as the ship got farther and farther.

Jack sunk to the deck floor. "just a bunch of kids..." Just a few days ago he was the most feared wanted pirate in the ocean...he defeated the crew of the black pearl...he was the new captain of the black pearl...but now? He was "just a kid."...

"JACK!"

Jack stares up at the crow's nest in time to see it collapse into the ocean. He sees Terra topple into the water. He made his way to the side of the ship.

Moments earlier.

Terra pulled franticly on her dress. The bloody thing wouldn't come loose. The crow's nest swayed back and forth slowly in the breeze. She peered down onto the deck. Jack was yelling after the ship as it sailed away from them. Why was he acting like that? He should be happy that there leaving. At least they won't die now...Jack sunk down onto the deck as Terra felt a horrible lurch.

"Jack!" she screamed but he seemed too lost in his thoughts to hear her.

There was a crack. The nest took went down a notch. She clutched the side of it. Suddenly it fell over sideways. She screamed. They hit the water hardly. It knocked the wind out of her. The nest sunk quickly as Terra struggled to get free. She yanked harder and harder until she came loose. But her heavy cotton dress was weighing her down.She tried to pull herself up but it was useless...she was done for.

"_I wish I never went on this stupid ship." _she thought franticly. "_I should have never went with that diry..stupid...pirate wanna be Ja..." _

Suddenly there was a tug on her arm. She felt herself get lifted from the water. She was hoisted up and slowly put on deck. It was Jack. His whole arm was soaking wet from reaching in and pulling her out.

She coughed.

"..Jack." she said.

"You..have me ring..." he gasped for air. He couldn't loft that much. "I wasn't gonna...let ya drown with it on."

"You saved my life?" Terra was still in shock.

But Jack didn't hear her.

"Ya coud'a swam if ya weren't wearin' that dress." he mumbled. "What kinda person goes int' the ocean in a dress! My God."

Terra got to her feet.

"Thanks Jack."

"Ya didn' lose my ring did ya?" he asked.

Terra stuck her hand in her pocket.

"I got it."

"Good."

**yay! Now it's time for u to push the review button and make me a happy author! Cuz when I'm happy, the site gets new chapters! . Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Hey guys! Wow! Look at all the lovely reviews! I'm so proud of all of you! Now just do the same thing again and the next chapter will be out, no sweat. . lol Now w/o any further ado...**

It was much later that night when Terra went exploring the under part of the ship. There weretwo floors beneath the deck. The secondone wasn't safe because Jack had cracked the floor and made it unsafe to go down there. Terra did however find some pants and a shirt that looked like they might fit her. She put them on and also transferred Jack's ring to a chain around her neck. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had never worn pants before. She kinda liked it. She grinned at herself. Her black hair rippled gently and her eyes shone brightly. She made her way back up to the deck. Night had fallen. She stared around. Where was Jack? She went out onto the deck and stared into the distance. The moon was there only light. She could see an island far in the distance. It looked like a spec of light or a star in the sky. She blinked slowly. The water below looked an inky black. She had never been in the ocean at night before. Or at least on deck of one. It was beautiful. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the stairs. She whipped around. There was Jack. His hair was a bit messy like he had been moving around alot. He had a stack of things in his arms.

"I found food." he said happily placing the stack on the ground.

"Where did you find that?" Terra asked.

"The deck that I cracked the ceiling of."

"But...but the roof could have caved in!"

"Love." he peeked over the large pile. "It didn' did it?" there was silence. "Exactly. I'm nice and safe. Oh...you changed."

Terra nodded.

"there were some clothes down below." she said.

"well.." said Jack. "I found the food...you cook it."

"Cook?" she asked. "how?"

"If I knew that I'd cook it meself now wouldn't I?"

Terra ground... she snatched the food from the pile along with what looked like a couple planks of wood that had come loose. She went far away from him and began rubbing the wood together to start some sparks. Nothing though...this could take some time...

about 2 hours later.

Jack stared at Terra. She had just got a spark going and was now cooking. Jack had emptied every bottle he found but couldn't find any rum.

"Stupid bastards...drinking all the rum when they should be sailin'" he mumbled.

He sighed and leaned back to stare at the stars. He had seen the island in the distance. It was port royal. That's where his friends Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth lived. where? well he didn't know...but he'd find them. But would they believe him? That was the real question. Suddenly he heard...

"Hey shorty! Food's ready!"

He went up.

"shorty?" he barked.

Terra laughed.

"yeah. That's what I said." she said happily.

she handed him a plate of food off the plates they found in the cabinet. Jack took a bite...not bad for weird food they found in the bottom of a boat. They ate in silence and let the sound of the ocean crashing gently against the boat. The moon hung high in the sky. They finished.

"you're doing the dishes." she mumbled.

Jack nodded and picked up the plates and threw them over board into the ocean.

:What're you doing?" she yelled reaching out to grab them but missed as they tumbled into the dark abyss.

Jack shrugged.

"That's how I get outta dish duty." he said with a grin.

Terra groaned.

"You're so...ugh!"

she stormed off to the other side of the boat and collapsed on the front of the ship. The stars twinkled above her as she let a sigh. Of all people to get stuck on a boat with...she got him. A messy immature stupid short pirate freak!

"..._who saved you life." _the voice in her head said. "_Or did you forget that?"_

"_I would have made it eventually." _she thought back not realizing how not normal it was to have conversations with yourself.

"_Yeah...you wouldn't be saying that if you DROWNED!" _

"_He didn't care about me...he cared about his bloody ring."_

"_I wouldn't be sure...he's still a guy."_

"_Exactly and that makes him like all the others."_

"_I dunno...I guess you're right."_

"I am right." she mumbled out loud.

"...Not normal to have conversations with yourself love." Jack went next to her and lied down.

"I know...but I wasn't...well in a way..." she stammered.

"well unless there's somebody other then me and you here then you was you talking to you." he pointed out.

Terra shrugged.

"Like you haven't done it." she mumbled.

"Yeah...but I'm not normal." he said cockily.

Terra hid a laugh.

"you can't be that weird. You look like a regular 17 year old boy to me."

"...you have no idea how weird that is to me." he mumbled then changed the subject. "sooooo?" he asked. "what exactly were you trying to get away from back there?"

She stared at the sky.

"How did you save me without diving in the water?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It was easy." he said. "I jus' leaned down a bit. You weren't too far under yet. Jus' the crow's nest is all. Now back to the question..."

Terra stared at the twinkling stars above her.

"I wasn't trying to get away from anything." she said.

Jack went up and stared at her.

"Love..." he said, wrappign his arm around her shoulders. "I've been around the ocean alot. I've met people just like you. And I know getting away. Ya savvy? so tell me what ya were doing?"

Terra laughed at the fact he used his hands so much then sighed.

"My mum sent them." she whispered.

Jack removed his arm.

"Ya mum?"

"Yeah." she took a deep breathe. "My dad was always takin' off when I was a kid...he'd go for months at a time...but he'd come back with all these jewels for mum and stuff for me. I loved it when he'd bring it to our house and he'd have a sack like full o' stuff. But then 1 day I found out he wasn't what he said he was. He stole things from families. I had other kids stuff. My mom wore other lady's jewelry. Then 1 day...we gotta letter from him. Said he was never coming back." she laughed lowly. "My father the thief. He had tons of different wives in different places. Killed them when he got tired of them. My mom knew. She knew he'd come after us. So she bought a gun and hid it in her drawer by her bed underneath a book she never read. So...1 night about a year ago...I was sleeping in my room. I heard something down stairs and..."

she stopped and closed her eyes. Jack could have sworn he saw a tear escape down her check but she brushed it away and continued.

"He came in the house." her voice was suddenly chocked up. "Mom went down stairs and...she shot him. Cold blood. I had come down there when I heard voices. I arrived in time to see her pull the trigger. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. He was just...lying there. I yelled and so did my mom who started to scream "My daughter's a murder...my daughter's a murder." I got freaked out...and I left. My mum...she sends men...officers...to find me...They can't go out of the botanical islands though...so I'm free when I get to the ports...whenever that may be. ya happy now? That's why I left."

There was silence. Jack stared at her. She didn't look like a murder...in fact she was the farthest thing from is mind...she was...He sighed.

"don't worry about it.." he said softly. "Ya mum's probably conked in the head tha's all."

Terra laughed.

"I don't know how to use a gun." she said. "Or sword fight or anything that has to do with fighting."

Jack went to his feet.

"you're telling me..." he asked. "...I took you out here...wearing a dress...and with no idea how to sword fight? Oh no no no." Get up I'll show ya how ta sword fight."

He got his own sword and tossed her a piece of wood.

"Now...I'll go slow..." he picked up his sword and blew a piece of hair away from his face. "Alright...when I attack...swing..."

She nodded. Jack took a small swing and terra blocked it. They did that over and over.

"Now...do what I did." he said. "attack me."

They did that for a long time. Terra was actually pretty good. A natural. He swung with more aim now. Now they were fighting. They hit each other as Terra got the foot work down. That part came naturally. It's not easy to teach somebody how to move there feet when to move there feet. Jack went back and she swung narrowly missing his hat.

"watch me hat." he said and swung back.

They moved back and forth and back and forth until Terra swung so hard that jack thrust the point out in front of him. There was a loud "shlump." Jack stared at the sword. A long piece of wood was now stuck on the point of it. Terra began to laugh then Jack. They collapsed on the deck.

"Well...can't say we didn't get to the "point" huh?" she laughed.

She layed down on deck and grinned.

"Thanks Jack. I needed that." she said.

Jack lied down next to her.

"Love...you had ta sword fight some time or anotha'"

"Not about that about...oh never mind."

she closed her eyes.

"Night shorty."

Jack shook his head and stared up at the stars. He yawned. He should be steering. Bu maybe...if he closed his eyes just for a minute...Jack's eyes closed...He'd go steer in a minute...

**...la! There we go! Another chapoter! . Now c'mon everyboyd push the review button! It's not hard, just move ur mouse over to the review button and type and nice thing about how u feel about the story. Well until next time.**

**O ya. **


	5. Chapter 5: Crashing the port

**Hi guys! Yay! More reviews! I even got an old reader to find my story! I'm so happy! . But I will require more reviews for then next chapter. The flow sloweddown alot. lol. w/o further ado...**

The next morning Jack and Terra were tangled around each other as the slept. There faces were dangerously close. Terra opened her eyes to greet the new day...the sun light...and Jack's face. She leapt up.

"Jack..." she took a few deep breathes.

He opened an eye.

"wha...?" he asked.

"Jack...how long were you sleeping?"

"Since you did love I..." then he went up. "Oh my God! The boat!"

Then as if on cue the boat hit something that sent them flying back.

"What was that?" Terra asked as they went up to the front of the boat.

There was the dock of port royal. They ran into the island. Literally. The boat's hule was smashed into a part of the dock and was taking in water.

"well that's not good..." Jack said.

Terra smacked him in the head.

"No kidding shorty! This isn't our boat! The government's gonna rip us apart!"

Jack sighed.

"You worry too much."

He grabbed the rope of the ship and swung down to the dock. The boat was sinking pretty fast for a big boat.

"Come on Terra love." he yelled up to her. "Grab me bag an' come on."

Terra disappeared for a moment the reappeared with the bag. She came down next to Jack. He grinned.

"Got me stuff then?" he asked as she nodded.

They went down the dock area that Jack had been what felt like so long ago. The man at the end stared at him with his log book in hand.

"Boy?" he called out. "Is that your father's ship?"

Jack laughed and strutted over to where he stood.

"No it be mine." he sighed.

"Then I'll need a shilling for docking and your name sir."

Jack searched his pockets. No money. He stared at Terra and gave a laugh.

"Got any money with ya love?" he asked.

Terra nodded and pulled out 10 shillings and handed them to Jack.

"3 shillings and we forget the name?" he asked a grin spreading across his face.

"Did we do business before?" he asked.

Jack laughed.

"Maybe..." Jack mumbled.

The man wrote something down on his log.

"Alright Mr. smith go on ahead."

Jack nodded and he and Terra made there way past him.

"Not that the ship 'ill be there for long." he mumbled.

Terra giggled and nodded.

They made there way into the city. People bustled by.

"Jack...what town are we in?" she asked as they passed a black smith shop.

"Port Royal." he said.

Jack went up to the window and peered in the window of the shop. A man sat in the corner with an empty bottle of something in his hands. It wasn't Will though. He knew the guy as the man for when the last time he was there knocked him out with glass. There was no Will though. The store wasn't open yet.

"We're taking a trip to the Commodore's office. "he said

"The who?"

"He's the boss...the general." he said making his way down the road.

Terra went with him as the morning sun hit them. It was a nice day. It wasn't a horrible rainy day. But nice. Terra couldn't believe they were in port royal. Here she was finally free of her mother's officers. Here she could go anywhere she wanted and be happy. But...she sighed. Her mom might still come. It was not far from the town she came from...only an island over. Her heart sunk. Jack went into a big building where people flowed in and out.

"You can wait here if you want Terra."

She nodded. she wanted to see some more of the town anyway.

Jack went into the building and snuck up the stairs as many men came pouring out of them. They were talking about government things that bored him so he kept going not bothering to hear them. He entered the door on the right and let himself in. There was a large office with a wooded desk and a man sitting at it. He had his head down and didn't see his visitor. Jack went up to him.

"Commodore." he said.

The man looked up.

"who are you?" he asked placing his quill down on the desk.

"Now Commodore." Jack said. "You don't remember me?"

"No...I don't." he looked slightly annoyed.

Jack grinned.

Good.

"Well..." he went to a chair. "I'm here on business you see."

"Business?"

"Yeah...I'm trying to find the house of Will Turner? I've got a message for him and his wife."

"Really?" he looked interested now. "What's the message?"

Jack froze.

"Oh...confidential." he said.

"Oh come on...no message no address."

"well it's...uh..."

suddenly a man popped his head in the room. Jack knew him immediately. It was Elizabeth's father.

"Commodore?" he said. "An illegal ship was docked in the port and is taking water. we need your men to help us get it out."

The commodore got to his feet.

"I'll be right back." he said as he left.

Jack went over to the drawers and started going through them. They were all neat and had names of every and all kind on them.

"Turner...Turner..." he said as he went through them.

Finally he found it. A file all about Will. He stuffed it in his shirt. Then he stared at the door. Too risky. Then he saw the window. He peered out it. There was a open sun roof on the house below. The window wasn't that big but he might fit. He opened it and started to go out. When the door to the office opened. Commodore stared at him.

"Where're you going boy?" he barked.

Jack sighed.

"Again Commodore ya failed to catch me. So remember this as they day that you came this close to again catching captain Jack sparrow. Ta."

He jumped out the window leaving the poor commodore very very confused.

Jack fell threw the sun roof and onto somebody's bed. There wasn't anybody there though. Jack went to his feet and found the door out of there and into a deserted road. He could hear the commodore screaming at his men from the open window.

"...He's about 17 and very scrawny and short. Very short. He goes by Jack sparrow though I'm not sure why...he took the file on elizabe...a file from me and I need it back. Bring him back to me! Now go!"

The sound of heavy footsteps banged over head as Jack grounded.

"short?" he said to himself. "scrawny? The bastard."

He went out into the road itself and couldn't see Terra.

"Damn girl had to move." he mumbled.

The commodore's men were coming out of the building when Jack went across the road and down another way. He heard voices coming from the end of it.

"so...what's a pretty gil' like you doin; goin' 'round all by yur self?"

"I'm not by myself." answered another voice that sounded like a snap. "I'm with a friend."

"A boyfriend?"

"No, His name's Jack though."

Jack? Jack knew who it was. It was Terra.

"so why don' you come back to our place with us then eh love?"

Jack had an idea. He strutted into the road where a group of boys all much bigger then him self at the time were crowded around Terra.

"There you are." he said.

"Jack." she said.

"Oh thaat's Jack?" the tallest boy said and went up to him. "Whatcha want shrimp?"

"Well..." he said slyly giving Terra a grin. "I'd like me girlfriend."

"girlfriend?" the others asked including Terra.

"Tha's right. Me girl. I had ta do sumthin' and I left her ou'side the building...why? You don' wanna keep her now do ya?"

The boy closest to him laughed.

"Wanna fight for it shrimp?" he asked looking down at Jack.

Jack grinned.

"All depends...can we use anything we want?" he asked.

"Yeah...so let's go." he said putting up his fists.

Jack pulled his sword and pointed it in his face. The boy took a step back as the others watched all very excited by this new kid with a sword.

"Now..." he said. " If ya don' leave I'll be forced to cut off a very important body part that ya may need sometime very very soon. Ya savvy?"

The boy stared at the sword tip and at Jack and then at his friends then made a break for it down to the main road followed by his gang. Jack slipped the sword back in his sword holder. Jack stared at Terra.

"Got what I needed." he said showing her the file.

Terra couldn't help but grin.

"you're something else Jack spallers. Not like any boy I've ever met."

"..._Well I'm not really a kid...so that would make cense." _he thought.

"Well we're we going now shorty?" she asked.

Jack opened the file. There were tons of papers. And a picture of Elizabeth cut into a heart. He searched through paper after paper until he came across an address. They had moved all the way to another part of the island. Jack closed the file.

"Come on." he said. "we got a lot of goin' to do."

**yay! Now it's time to rev up the review button all! Let's go. Until next time. o ya. **


	6. Chapter 6: Wolf and tattoo

**It's time for another chapter! tisk tisk on all of u! Such a small flow of reviews! Shame! lol. . No big thing. Just make sure it doesn't happen again! hehe. Well I hope you all like this chp...hey I was surprised how many of you want Jack and Terra together...lol. Well w/o further ado...**

Jack and Terra continued there to the other side of the island. It was about half past 3 when they got into a small town ...town royal.

"Jack I'm tired." Terra said as they made there way threw searching for any sign of Will.

"We'll be there soon." he said.

The town's houses were far apart from each other. They were separated by miles and miles of trees and animals. The day had turned stormy as clouds blocked out the sun. Terra sighed as they went up to a big house.

"This is it." Jack said.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Will's house." he said. "He knows me...I think he can help."

"Help with what?"

"Oh nothing love. Nothing."

He went to the door and knocked. There was quiet then a woman answered the door. Her brown hair was tied in a loose bun and her eyes sparkled like the ocean in the sun. She wore a pale pink dress. She stared at them.

"Um...hello?" she asked.

"Elizabeth." Jack said. "Good to see ya. is Will here?"

"He's in the den but..." Jack went by her leaving her very confused. "...who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Terra by the way." Terra said. "That short thing was Jack. He said he knew somebody who lived here named Will...tell me we're in the right place...right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes you are but..." she said. "The only Jack we know isn't a kid..."

Jack went into the den. He saw his friend Will behind a desk scratching his head. There were papers spread out all around. Jack went up right in front of him.

"Will." he said.

Will looked up.

"Um...hello." he said. "who are you?"

He stared at the door then back at Will.

"It's me Jack." he said. "You're not gonna believe this but..."

"wait." Will stopped him. "Jack who?"

"Sparrow..." he said. "It's me Will. I dunno what happed...I'm on the ship everything is good. Then a big wind comes and knocks me off the ship. I wake up on the beach..." he spread his arms out. "...and I'm 17...Now I'm thinking this is a curse but I can't really go after the blokes who did it because I got a girl with me. She didn' know how ta fight or anything."

But Will shook his head.

"Prove your Jack." he said.

Jack stopped.

"I...I don' know how..." he said. "But it's me."

"Whatever you say kid."

The words hit Jack. Will...didn't believe him? Will...Jack stopped.

"But...Come on Will." he said. "It's me...Jack...we sailed all around the ocean together...I helped you save your wife...don't' ya believe me?"

Will smiled and got up. He went with Jack to the door.

"If you figure a out a way to prove it to me...come back."

Then he went back to the den. Jack stared blankly at him and went outside. The gray clouds now covered the sky. Terra was outside waiting for him.

"well?" she asked. "can he help?"

"No." Jack sighed. "Now we're stuck here with out a boat...We'll have to steal another then...come on love. Let's go."

They left the house and went into the forest of trees. It was unusually cool in there. They went along in silence. Then there was a rustle behind them.

"what's that?" Terra asked.

"Nothing come on."

They kept going then suddenly there was a horrible sound. A huge animal emerged from the bush. It had ash black fur all over it's body and long white sharp teeth that sparkled with spit and dry spots of blood. It's eyes glittered dangerously as it let out a blood thirsty howl. Jack and Terra froze.

"Is that a wolf?" Terra managed as the large animal began to circle them. It snarled lowly.

"I...don't bloody know." he said back.

suddenly the animal stopped and went towards them. Jack moved out of the way as did Terra but that just made the animal more mad. Foam started to ooze from it's mouth. It's eyes were the color of dried blood and they seemed to glow like the moon. It lunged at Terra.

"TERRA."

Jack got in the way of the creature. They tumbled to the ground as it attacked him. It ripped viciously at his neck and arms. Terra picked up a huge rock a threw it at the creature. It turned on her. Terra threw her arms up to protect herself as she felt it's long teeth sink into her arms. She yelled in pain as she felt something drip down her arm. It was a mix of the creature's drool and her blood. Terra picked up her feet and kicked it in the gut. It yipped and flew back. Terra went by Jack. He was covered in blood. So much she didn't know where the cuts started. His whole sleeve had been ripped off his arms and blood now stained his shirt. Terra shook him.

"JACK! JACK!" but he wouldn't wake up.

Terra could feel the creature's eyes on her and a chill traveled down her spine. She grabbed the sword Jack had and thrust it between her and the monster. It leapt at her and she swung cutting off it's ear. It screamed in pain as blood gushed from the wound and the furry mound of ear fell to the ground with a "thump." The black fur was now knotted with blood as it snarled and circled her. Terra kept the sword out in front of her. She stared at Jack who was pale and there seemed to be more blood now.

"Don't die Jack..." she whispered. "Please don't die..."

Will sighed and went into the kitchen where his wife was.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Will sighed then laughed.

"That kid said he was Jack...said he was under a pirate curse and he needed my help." he sighed and kissed his wife. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well that's weird." she said then she noticed the look on his face. "You don't believe him...do you?"

"Well...if pirates can go around being corpses in the moon light then maybe...Oh I don't know Elizabeth. He might be...but I doubt it."

Suddenly there was a yell from the other side of the house. It sounded like a girl. It was almost like a cry of pain. Will looked out the door.

"what was that?" he asked.

Elizabeth put down the tea she was drinking.

"I don't know..." she sighed. "You're gonna go check it out aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come with you." she said.

Will nodded and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." he said as he kissed her.

He went out into the hall and before he left grabbed his sword.

Terra's hands shook as she clutched the sword in her hands. The beast growled as it got nearer and nearer. She leapt to the side and it followed looking more pissed then ever, The blood that flowed down her arms became more now as her cut had got worse. The creature looked ready to pounce as Terra stuck the sword out. It barked and was about to attack when somebody came up behind it and stabbed it though the back. The creature let out a final howl of pain and died at her feet it's blood making a pool around her. Terra was still clutching the sword and shaking as Elizabeth came over to her. She touched Terra's quivering shoulders gently.

"It's alright." she said softly. "Let go of the sword. It can't hurt you now."

Terra dropped the sword to the ground and it gave a hollow clunk. She stared at them.

"J...Jack." she sobbed. "P...Please help...Ja...Jack."

A tear of relief and shock to be alive fell down her face and left a clean streak through the dirt. Then she felt her knees give away and she collapsed into the floor. Elizabeth gasped as Will went over to help Jack. He was still breathing but in bad shape. Then suddenly he noticed something on his arm. Through the blood he made out a tattoo. Of a sparrow. Jack's tattoo.

"Elizabeth?" Will's voice sounded far away. "I don't think he was lying..."

**...ooo! Now it's time to push ze review button! lol. Well until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: It's all coming out

**Hi guys! I got so many reviews this time! Hugs to all...hehe. . Hope u guys like this chp. Ain't a favorite of mine but it's still good. lol But before we start...**

**hehe. I just wanted to thank everybody who's reviewed. I'm glad u guys want Terra and Jack together. It seems that I've come to find that most ppl don't take kindly to O.C's. lol. I tryed hard to create Terra and make her NOT a mary sue. Most Jack Sparrow fic girls r either too whiny, too hard headed, or too lustful and helpless. I hope u all like Terra. I tried to make her likable. I really did. hehe wow I typed alot. Srry, HEHE. It's just nobody around here likes to talk abotu my stories much and when I start it's hard to stop. lol. Well no more now! > So w/o any furhter ado from the weirdo ooooooo so weird author...**

"Uh..."

Jack lifted his eyes open. The room was out of focus. He stared at himself. He was on white sheets in a room. His messy hair lay flung everywhere over his head as he tried to go up but when pain shot down through his arm he stopped.

"Terra?" he asked.

There wasn't an answer. When he noticed a cool sensation flowed on his arm. He saw Elizabeth putting something on it with a cloth. She was tired and when she saw him she grinned.

"Well hi. Feeling better?" she asked.

"I would if I knew wha' in the bloody hell happened?" he said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"You and your friend...Terra?...were attacked by a local dog."

"Tha' was a dog?"

"There big because they breed with the wolves around here. You were attacked pretty bad...you might be dead if Terra hadn't took your sword and defended you." she said putting more of the liquid on his arm.

Jack sighed.

"She took me sword? I'm gonna need some strong rum..." he said.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Yup that's definitely you Jack. Might I say...you make a very cute 17 year old."

Jack grinned.

"Well thanks I...what?"

Elizabeth grinned.

"That's right...Jack...I believe you. And so does Will."

"Wha'?" he asked. "since when?"

"Since your tattoo never went away." she explained. "Why didn't you tell us you had it when you were here?"

Jack grabbed his hurt arm and saw the tattoo. A dim memory of getting it when he was 17 floated to the top of his head. He remembered getting it and showing it off to everybody he met because he was so proud of it.

"...I got it when I turned 17." he explained.

"Well that would explain it." Elizabeth said coolly finally dropping the cloth that was now blood stained into the bowl and stared at him.

"How's Terra?" he asked.

"asleep. It's been about 2 days now Jack." she said. "She's alright though. Has a nasty scar on her arm but she'll be alright. You...on the other hand have been out with multiple bite wounds. You're very lucky to be alive."

"So...she's alright then?" he sighed. "Good."

Then the door at the far end of the room opened. There stood Will who also appeared to be very tired. He saw Jack awake and his eye lit up with a familiar warmth. He went over to where Elizabeth was and smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked as Jack nodded.

"He's had a good nurse." Elizabeth said as she turned to leave the blue porcelain bowl in her hands.

Will smiled at her as she turned sideways at Jack. He kissed her gently and placed his hand on her stomach. They stared at each other lovingly. Jack went up in the bed and stared at them. He noticed the lump on her stomach now.

"You're **_pregnant?" _**he asked.

Will laughed.

"Yeah...she is." he said and Elizabeth beamed.

Jack grinned cockily.

"Well." he said in his regular manner. "You **_are _**gonna name the thing Jack right? Or maybe Jacquilin if it's a girl? Jack sparrow turner?"

Elizabeth gave a hollow laugh.

"No." she said as she went out the large wooden door and left.

Will sighed.

"A daddy." Jack said. "You're gonna have a kid Will...you are gonna make me god father...righ'?"

Will nodded.

"I don't know anybody else." he said.

"Isn't great to only have me for a friend?" he said.

Will laughed then shook his head in disbelief. He looked Jack over.

"It's hard to believe it's you in there Jack." he said.

Jack laughed.

"Yeah I'm having a hard time too."

He went out of the bed and stared at his friend. He had a half smile on.

"Do you know how it happened?" he asked as Jack searched for the shirt Elizabeth had taken off him to put on the medicine.

"No idea." he said after finding a shirt that was like it but cleaned and had it's sleeve sown on. "I fell off me boat. I wake up and ta da. I'm in munchkin land."

He put on the shirt.

"What about the girl Terra?" Will asked. "What does she have to do with it?"

"I met her on palm island." he said. "She was a hand maid at the inn. She got me some food and a place to stay. Some officers were looking for her so I took her with me. That's all. The broad didn't know how to use a sword and she was wearing a dress for God's sake."

Will surprising smiled.

"She told me what you did." he said. "You jumped in front of her to make sure the wolf didn't kill her. "

Jack sighed.

"I just didn't fee like watching her guts get ripped out." he said. "She's a nice kid...but that's all."

Will smiled and looked at him with a spark in his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." he laughed then he changed the subject. "You know I'm used to looking up at you not looking down Jack."

Jack sighed.

"You and every bloody person I've met lately." he mumbled. "Now if you excuse me I have ta go ta the bathroom and get reacquainted with the very lil Jack."

Will laughed and went down the hall. He noticed a door opened a but and he went in. It was a weird room. It was a bathroom(though Jack had been ready to use the bush outside.) And in the middle of the room was what appeared to be a fountain or pool of some sort that had a curtain pulled across. Jack shrugged and went over to the toilet and unzipped his fly. He hummed as he peed. When suddenly there was a loud "whoosh" noise and the curtain concealing the pool opened. There stood Terra with a towel wrapped around her. She saw Jack humming away. ( Don't worry though there was a table blocking the view.) Terra yelled and so did Jack. He fell back in shock and buttoned himself up.

"TERRA." he yelled.

"JACK YOUR ALIVE!" she yelled

Se leapt on him and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you." she said. "You stupid short pervert."

He shoved her off.

"Me the pervert?" he laughed. "Love you're the person jumping on people naked. Please...put on some clothes other then a towel. Ya savvy?"

Terra went up and blushed as Jack left the bathroom.

"But I'm glad you're alright." he called to her from behind the door.

"Yeah...I'm glad you're ok too."

Annamaria steered the ship through the semi quiet ocean. Night had just fallen. She sighed and stared into the empty see. Gibbs came up behind her.

"Ay cap'in." he said. "We should be comin' up on a new island within the night."

Annamaria didn't answer though.

"Cap'in?"

"Gibbs." she said quietly. "I don' give a rat's ass."

"Sumthin' wrong?" he asked.

"Gibbs just get back in the crow's nest." she spat and he sulked away mumbling things like "I told Jack women on board was bad luck I did. But nobody listens ta Gibbs no sir."

Annamaria sighed. Jack. God rest his soul. Wherever he be...heaven earth or hell. Suddenly Gibbs yelled at her.

"Cap'ain!" he yelled. "A ship comin' up our' stern!"

Annamaria turned around to see a ship with dark sails coming up to be beside them. She drew her sword as a single man swung aboard.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YA WAN'?" she yelled at him.

He laughed.

"To take wha's rightfully mine!" the man snapped as more men joined him on deck. "Tie up tha' bitch. 'Round up the crew...anybody hidin' Jack Sparrow will' be gutted alive!"

The men roared in agreement and attacked with there swords raised.

"CREW ON DECK NOW! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" she yelled as she tried to fight off the men.

Now Annamaria was an excellent fighter...that much is true. She could kill 2...3 ...even 4 or 5 men twice her size but 30? No...it wasn't fair and soon after killing 6 and 7 men they attacked back and tied her to the mast along with the rest of the crew. They started to search the ship.

"Wha' ya doing to my bloody ship?" hissed Annamaria as the man and a woman who had just swung aboard.

"We're lookin' for Jack sparrow." the woman hissed. "We know your hidin' the kid somewhere on this ship...now where is he?"

"Jack fell overboard the ship during a storm. He's dead." Annamaria struggled with the words but got them out and maintained her dignity.

The woman smacked her across the face. Annamaria took it though and stared back at the woman. She scoffed.

"Is the best ya got ya whore?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

The woman pulled out a sword and pointed it to her neck. Anna Maria's eyes traveled down to stare at the arm. She could see a tattoo that most pirates have. It was looked like a cat eye and the flag that had hung from the black pearl before Jack took it back from Captain Barbossa that and the wicca sign for magic. The man touched her arm.

"Save it for Jack Cat." he said quietly and the woman reluctantly dropped the sword.

"Now." she said. "Where's the kid?"

"Kid?" Annamaria questioned. "Jack's no kid. He's 36 ya know."

Surprising the man laughed.

"I thought he was 17..." he said as the crew joined in on her laughing.

The woman smirked evilly.

"We made a few adjustments..." she said.

Annamaria thought for a moment...that kid...in palm city...he said he was...

"...Jack." she whispered to herself.

Luckily the man didn't hear because 1 of the crew members came back over to him and mumbled something. The man became angry and stabbed him in the gut. He gasped for air for a moment then fell over dead. Annamaria didn't even blink. It's not like she hadn't seen a man drop dead in front of her before.

"Well he's not here." the man said.

"I say we kill them." the woman Cat redrew her sword.

"Now now my dear." he said sharply yet sweetly. "I say we leave them here to die. We have to go find Jack Sparrow. We don't have TIME to kill 'is loyal crew. So MEN GET BACK ABOARD THE SHIP! AY!" Then he tapped Annamaria on the face rather hardly. "I'll be sure to send ya regards when I kill 'im. Bye love." He hopped back onto his ship as Cat stared at Annamaria. She punched her in the gut.

"That's fo' callin' me a whore... bitch." she spat and followed the man back aboard the ship.

**...ya! That's it for now folks! . Tehe. Now, go to the review button and do me proud, ya saavy? If any of ya could, I would like to know ur honets oppion on Terra. I also like sum of ur suggestions for the story I've gotten. lol. As a matter of fact, I'm writting ahead some and think this may end up being a two part series. gasp! (Could it be true...?) Haha. Yup. It depends it you guys want one long story or a pair of shorter...still long...yet shorter ones. lol. Well let me kno via review. Thanks a lot. Well until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Water and understanding

**Hey guys! Hehe, I loved the flow of reviews. U like it! Yaya! hehe. And thanx for pointing out the whole bthroom thing to me. I had it in me head that they had them back then. But I was like..."well ...it could be...nah. Of course they did! . lol." tehe. Well w/o any furhter ado..**

Jack stuffed a piece of food in his mouth as Elizabeth watched with her mouth hanging open.

"I forgot how much 17 year old boy's eat." she said.

It had been 2 days since Jack and Terra had eaten so they scarfed down the food. Elizabeth and Jack just watched.

"so...Lemme get this straight." Will said as Jack grabbed another chicken leg off the chicken Elizabeth had made. " You stole a boat..."

"...and almost left me at the dock." Terra snapped.

"...and you almost left Terra." he continued. "Then you were attacked by pirates but not the black pearl. Then you crashed the boat into the harbor and paid off the log book man and then Jack you went into the Commodore's office and jumped out the window. Then you took the stolen file and threatened to cut off a kid's balls? And now you're here?"

Jack nodded and swallowed.

"This is really good Elizabeth." he said. "But yeah...that's about it."

"Well that's...exciting?" Will said.

Elizabeth started to clear the table and Terra helped her. Will went up and grabbed his coat.

"I have to go down to the shop." he said. "I think you and Terra should lye low. If the Commodore sees you..."

"...what can he do?" he asked. "I'm a "kid" remember?"

Will laughed and tousled his hair. Jack took a step back and stared at him. Will looked at the floor.

"I...I'm sorry Jack. I forgot..."

But Jack had already made his way to the other end of the house and went out the back door that lead down to the beach. Will shook his head and left. It was weird. he was used to Jack being the rarely sober tall dirty pirate. Not a short scrawny sober kid who was...there was no other word for it...cute. Will went down the road thinking about all that.

Elizabeth watched as her husband left and Terra was washing the dishes. And she saw Jack make his way out back.

"I don't know why he gets like that." Terra said shaking her head.

"Gets like what?" asked Elizabeth raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear them out in the hall?" she asked putting down the dish. "He gets so...jumpy. When anybody calls him a kid...I can't understand why though..."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Maybe Jack should tell her.

"I'm gonna go see him." she stared at her. "If you don' need me in here anymore..."

"No! No! Go...it's ok." elizabeth said warmly.

Terra hopped out the back door and made her way over to see Jack. Jack was sitting on the water's edge and staring into it. His reflection floated up to meet him and he frowned. Stupid curse...not even his best friend knew it was him...If it hadn't been for his bloody tattoo...he sighed. He missed being a pirate a man not a kid who thought he was a pirate. There was the sound of sand shifting behind him and then the weight of somebody next to him. It was Terra. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring out into the ocean. Terra grinned.

"You alright?" she asked.

He mumbled something that sounded like "no."

"Oh come on Jack. What happened with you and will in there?" she asked.

"He called me a kid." he mumbled.

"But Jack." she sighed. "Look...you're a kid. You won't not be a kid until you turn 18 that's just the way it..."

"YOU JUST DON' GET IT." he yelled.

There was silence. Terra sighed and stared out into the ocean. The fog was rolling in. The sky's misty grayness was beautiful. She stared at Jack's concentrated face. The wind blew at his hair His face was cute and shaven. But almost gruff and dangerous in a way. His eyes sparkled like light on the water. She tried to break her eyes away from him. He was almost...hot. She shook her head and gave a silent laugh. Yeah...right. Him? Hot? Please. Jack suddenly got up and waded into the water.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked.

"A swim...wanna come?" he said that cocky grin returning to his face and whatever had been bothering him was far away. Terra went to her feet and nearly slipping in the sand. She backed up.

"I...I can't." she said shyly.

Jack stared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I...don't wanna get my pants wet?" she said not sounding so sure of herself.

Jack let out a laugh.

"Your pants? Ya worry'd 'bout ya pants?" he had already waded out to his stomach and his white shirt had begun to stick to his wet body. "Wha's the real reason love? Don' like fish?"

"I..." she stopped and kicked the sand with her feet. "I can't swim."

Jack stopped.

"You...what?" he said with a stare of amusement and confusion.

"I was never taught." she said simply. "And...I think there's a time when you just can't learn stuff like this."

Jack laughed.

"Please?" he mumbled. "Now come on. I'll show ya. Now get in the water."

"Jack!" she whined a bit. "I'm not doin' it. I don' wanna drown."

"Don' worry if ya drown I'll be sure ta dry off ya pants BEOFRE the funeral. Ya savvy? Now come on."

Terra hesitated at the thought of herself falling to the ocean floor and dieing but found herself dipping 1 foot into the icy water. It was an unusually cool day in the Caribbean and not the best day to figure out how to swim. She went out until she reached her lower chest. Her body was shaking from the cool water as she stopped. Jack got closer.

"Alright now just kick. It's not hard. Keep you're head above water and paddle. Like dogs do. You have seen a dog swim befo' haven' ya?"

She nodded and gave it a try. Her head bobbled in and out of the water. Water filled her nose and eyes as she hurriedly blinked the salt water out of her eyes. She went to take another step but her feet didn't scrape the bottom of the ocean like it had all the other times. Her entire body suddenly lurched under the water as she let air out of her mouth. A large silver bubble floated past her face as she waved her arms around frantically. She pulled herself above the surface and let the cool air rush into her lungs. She moved forward and glided through the water. She felt herself go under again only this time a warm arm slipped around her waist and pulled her up. Jack stared into her eyes as they floated above the surface.

"Very good." he said in a low whisper as though they may be over heard.

There was silence. The only sound was the waves lapping gently against them. There warm bodies were pushed up against each other. Jack's white shirt stuck to him and showed off his well built body. They stared at each other as the cool water just seemed to push them closer. Jack touched her face gently and her eyes met his and locked. her skin was so warm. It tingled underneath his dirty hands. He grinned as he pulled her face closer to his. Suddenly a lurch hit his stomach and he let go.

"We...better get back. Its gon'a rain." he said as he led he led her back to the shore.

He was disgusted with himself.

"_She's 17 JACK." _he thought to himself as they got on the land. "_You're 36...that's a big difference...yeah even for you." _

He sighed.

"_Damn hormones." _

It was quiet as Annamaria pulled herself free of the ropes that tied her to the mast. She had moved around so much her thin body finally came loose and she slipped under it and began un tying the rest of the crew. Gibbs sighed.

"Thanks cap'ain." he said as her got free.

Soon the rest of the crew were free and waiting for Anna Maria's further instructions. She stared at them with a look of determination on her face. They had just been sitting there for the past day. She was thirsty and tired and had to pee horribly. Her chocolate skinned face had a pink tint to it. Her hair was windblown as she faced them now as there captain. She took a deep breathe and sighed.

"We need ta head ta port royal." she snapped and a murmur passed through them. Gibbs coughed to get her attention as well as everybody else on the crew.

"Um cap'ain?" he questioned as she stared at him like a falcon might stare at it's prey. "Um...Cap'ain Jack always said tha' we were neva' ta raid that island he did. And...well...shouldn' we be goin' after the ship that tied us up and there bloody cap'ain that woman with 'im?"

A roar of "ay" s from the crowd were his response but Annamaria banged her foot against the wooden hull and silence fell over them. Her eyes zoned in on Gibbs who looked hot under the collar and that was weird because pirates don't normally have collars. She pointed her long finger at him and he took a step back in shock and reached for his sword out of pure instinct.

"We be goin' there ta...do sumthin' other then raid." she said abruptly. "Then we go after them dirty scoundrels ourselves. Ay?"

"Ay." he mumbled lowering his head in shame,

"Now le's go YA SORRY SEA RATS!" she spat as they began to face the boat towards the west and toward a spec of an island in the distance...port royal. That was were Will turner Jack's only friend lived and if he was anywhere by then he was there. She gripped the wheel tightly in her hands and sighed. It didn't make much sense but if that kid she had met that day was Jack then she had to get to him before the other crew did. Gibbs came from his spot on the crow's nest and cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Cap'ain...Annamaria." he said correcting himself. "What was they talkin' bout Jack? They called him a kid they did and ya got this weird thoughtful look on ya face. What happened?"

Annamaria took a deep breathe and faced him. She had never seen him look so concerned or sincere of his words. He dark eyes were locked into a sad stare and his crooked mouth turned downward into a thoughtful frown. His age showed in the deep lined that ran through his forehead. Annamaria just shook her head and turned away. Gibbs placed a calloused and hard hand on her shoulder.

"I've known Jack since he was a teenager I have." he said in a tone of softness that was unfamiliar to her. "If he's still alive then I wanna know. If there be sumthin' wrong I wanna know. Please Anna jus' tell me."

She met his eyes and released a sigh.

"Gibbs." she started as she faced him. "You're neva' goin' ta believe this but..."

**...yeah NOW she gets it. Stupid AnnaMaria. lol. . Nah, I like her. lol. Now c'mon and push the review button and make the author happy! Please? lol. Yeah. Well until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner with the enemy

**Hey guys! Time for a new chapter! I hope you all liked the last chapter. It was a personal favortie o' this author. lol. Tehe. I'm thanking all those who reviewd last time, though the turnout was not as good as I've become used to. Hetehe. lol. So show me you still care and review. Well w/o any more further ado...**

Jack rolled over sleepily in his bed. It was morning already. Will hadn't come back that night and Elizabeth was worried sick. It had been raining pretty hard that night and Elizabeth had been worried that he had got caught in the storm. Terra had made dinner because Elizabeth wanted by the window and watch for her as she waited outside for Will. Jack mound. He didn't want to worry about Will. He was still mad at him...but he was his friend. He flipped onto his side. He could get up for a minute and peek in his bedroom and see if he's there...He flipped onto the other side...Maybe...he went up and sighed.

"Oh what the bloody hell?" he mumbled and left the room.

The halls were quiet. The wood creaked as Jack went down it staring at the blank walls. Sunlight peeked through the windows because it was so early and the sun was barely up. Dew drops that had survived the night's storm now dripped off the glass and ran to the bottom. Jack peeked in Elizabeth's room. The windows were open and a light breeze ruffled the bed sheets that were mad up neatly just as they had been the night before. Jack heard a thump behind him. He spun to face it. There stood Elizabeth. A robe was wrapped around her thin form and her lump of a stomach. Dark circles scooped under her eyes and a tired look passed over her face.

"I was hoping you were Will." she mumbled.

"I was hoping you were him too." he said. "Tell me you didn't spend all night up did ya?"

She nodded sleepily.

"He's never been out all night before Jack." she said. "Do you thin he's alright?"

"If Will can survive me n' my crew then he can survive jus' 'bout everything." he said.

Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna lye down." she said. "If he comes tell him where I am."

Jack nodded and left her to have some privacy. He went down the hall and passed the other open guest room. Terra lay under the sheets her eyes closed as she slept soundly. Jack leaned on the door frame and watched her. Her black hair lay a mess around her and her beautiful skin seemed to glow in the early morning light that streamed through the cracks in her curtains. Jack grinned. Then shook his head. He had to stop that...that thing. That thing were he would stare at her and his stomach would do flip flops. He grinned surprisingly. Who could blame him? He was a "kid." He had wants. But he sighed. He went past the room and back down into the kitchen. He grabbed some coffee Elizabeth had made when he saw it. A full of rum. It was beautiful. he reached for it and stopped. Then he reached for it again. And stopped. He went to the table and sat down. He drank the coffee in a single gulp. He wanted that rum. No...he needed it. He went to his feet then sat down. Yes...no...yes...no...until finally he lunged at the fridge and lifted the jug when he heard.,

"Jack?"

He dropped in and turned around. Terra stood there with a sleepy grin on her face. He moaned.

"You're up early." he mumbled as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah...I woke up when I heard Elizabeth snoring. Doesn't look like the type who would right?"

He nodded.

"Well...what about you? Why are you up so early?"

"Guilt." he said. "Will didn' come back las' night and Elizabeth spent all night waitn' for him.Tha's not right."

"I guess people do that when there in love eh?" she asked a slight ring of amusement in her voice.

Suddenly the door banged open and Will stood there. His hair was wet and looked like he had just washed it. He saw them and smiled.

"Go wake up Elizabeth." Jack said to Terra. "She wanted somebody to when he got back."

Terra nodded and went up the stairs and Will collapsed into the chair.

"I know I should wait for everybody else to get here but why are you so late?" Jack asked.

Will sighed.

"The Commodore." he moaned. "I was at the shop when the Commodore comes in. Apparently he "needed" his sword sharpened though it was perfectly sharp already. Anyway then he wanted to talk to me so he asked me back to his house, He had dinner served and said he was worried about me and Elizabeth's safety. Then he said some crazy kid broke in his office and though he tried to kill him he jumped out the window with the file with our information in it."

Jack coughed down a laugh as Will went on.

"S I went to leave as the rain decided to come." he said. "The Commodore insisted that Is stay the night and that it was "too dangerous" for me to leave into the storm. I swear that man is gay. Anyway I was just hoping that Elizabeth wasn't too worried. I would have sent a message to you guys but the storm was too bad. So I just hoped that Elizabeth was not too worried. I got up as early as I could to leave but not before the Commodore insisted that I come back for dinner. He's sending a people to get us around 5."

"But...won't he know it's me when he sees me?" he asked.

Will shook his head.

"He doesn't really remember. he said he just knows he was "dangerous" looking."

Jack laughed.

"I leave a good impression even as a kid eh?" he laughed.

Will nodded then sighed.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Tell who what?"

"Terra! That you're...you know..."

"..actually taller then her?" he asked.

"Jack I'm serious! She has a right to know! she has been traveling with you this whole time."

Jack sighed.

"I'll tell her...soon." he said.

Just then a frazzled Elizabeth who in Jack's mind was getting bigger and bigger everyday and Terra who stared at them curiously.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Elizabeth roared.

Jack never seen her so mad.

So Will repeated the whole story just as he had to Jack. They heard every word and at the end Elizabeth suffocated Will in a hug.

"He expects us to come to dinner after keeping you there all night?"

Later that night

Jack stared with disgust in the mirror. It was bad enough that he was forced into a clean outfit for the dinner that night but he had to take off his hat...his bandana...any jewelry...It was a form of torture. He sighed and went out into the hall and down the stairs. Will was already ready. His black hair was put back into a small ponytail and he had a blue jacket on and a white shirt. He smiled at Jack.

"Well...you look..." he said. "...different...clean."

"That wife of yours is evil..." Jack said. "She nearly pushed me and stripped me so I could get into that shower...I was felt violated her seeing me in my underwear."

Will laughed and sighed.

"Yes she's very...pushy isn't she?" he asked as he smiled happily.

"Oh yeah. I forgot...you're in love." Jack mumbled.

Will surprising laughed.

"I am." he said. "Very much so. So I heard you gave Terra swimming lessons?"

Jack stared at him.

"Who said that?" he asked.

Will sighed.

"She not only is pushy but sees and hears everything." he said.

"I suppose you 2 sit around with nothing better ta talk about then me eh?" Jack laughed. Then he added cockily. "Can' blame ya o' course."

Will was about to say something when his eyes traveled to the stair case and his smile turned so happy and lustful it was sickening. Jack turned and saw Elizabeth all done up. She had on a dark ruby colored dress. If he didn't know better he would have said it was the dress Barbossa made her wear when she was prisoner on her ship. Her hair curled as it reached her breasts and her skin seemed to glow.

"You look beautiful." Will mused as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She beamed.

"Thank you Will." she said. "But anyways Terra will be down in a minute. It took me forever to find her a dress that fit. All mine were too long but I finally found 1 that my friend's daughter left here on her last visit. I don't think she'll mind though. Oh there she is."

Jack turned and saw her. Her dress was an off white color and strapless. It was trimmed in a beautiful ruby ribbon that fell down along with the dress. It had a very low back that showed off her beautiful skin. Her hair curled around itself with a pin shaped like a rose stuck up in it. A thick iron choker was on her neck that had a chain that dangled down lowly on her bare back. Her violet eyes made things all the more beautiful. Jack felt his stomach flip flop and his mouth go dry. She grinned softly at him.

"Alright let's go." Elizabeth and Will went outside as Jack and Terra stood frozen there.

"Terra you look..." was all Jack could manage.

Terra grinned.

"You clean up good yourself shorty." she said.

Then she stopped.

"Jack...you've got something right here." she pointed at her lip.

Jack touched it and went to the mirror that hung on the wall. It was a zit...not a big zit but big enough for somebody who hasn't had a zit in 18 years.

"OH MY BLOODY HELL NO." he yelled. "GET IT OFF...GET IT OFF."

Terra sighed.

"It's just a zit." she said. "Ya can barely tell."

Jack stared at her.

"I never get zits." he mumbled.

"It happens to the best of us..." Terra sighed. "Now come on. Let's go."

Jack stared at the mirror then followed Terra out to a carriage that the Commodore had sent for them. Jack never got sea sick...but when it came to land travel he got jittery. Especially when he wasn't driving. He seemed to be jumping up and down nervously. Terra stared at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah." he said.

He took a deep breathe. Night was coming pretty fast as the shadows grew bigger and bigger. Will and Elizabeth talked quietly as Terra stared out the other side of the carriage. Soon they arrived at the Commodore's mansion. Jack hopped out and breathed a sigh of relief. They went up to the door. A timid looking servant girl answered. Her light auburn hair was pulled up and her green eyes sparkled with a patient and polite air. She bowed slightly and moved aside to let them in. She took Will's coat and reached for Jack's. He pulled it closer and stared at her. She blushed slightly and mumbled.

"The masters waiting for you in the dinning room."

They went down the hall and looked at all the elaborate things. Paintings that cost more then ships and vases that looked older then the earth. Finally they arrived in a room where they were greeted by many men all in black lined up against the walls and looking straight ahead. There was a long wooden table filled with large silver dishes and goblets. There at the end was the Commodore with a smug look on his face. He went to his feet and greeted them. He leaned down and kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"Welcome to my home." he said mostly to her as Will cleared his throat.

The Commodore jerked and looked up.

"Oh hello William." he said flatly then turned his attention to Terra. The hungry look in his eye returned as he kissed her hand. "And who might you be my lovely?"

"Terra. Terra Brickams." she said as he rose to full height.

"Terra." he repeated as his eyes twinkled with lustful ideas.

Jack felt that flip flop feeling return but only full of hate and death wishes for the Commodore who now turned his attention to him. He looked him over.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"Ja..." he began but Will cut in.

"Jack. Jack Spallers. My nephew. Terra is his friend. They've come for a visit. I hope you don't mind."

The Commodore shook his head as his eyes never left Terra and Elizabeth.

"Not at all." he said. "Have we met before Jack?"

Jack laughed.

"I...I don' think so..." he said as he put his head down.

The Commodore eyed him strangely.

"Very well..." he said. "Come on."

They all sat down as the men who were lined up on the walls suddenly moved and took the top of the silver platters. There was every kind of food you could think of. Jack's stomach rumbled as they served themselves. Soon they were eating. Jack sat next to Terra and across from Will who sat next to Elizabeth. They both sat next to the Commodore.

"So...Jack." Jack could tell he hated the name. He grinned at the thought of the lasting impression he had on the man. It was either that or Will was right and he was gay and had an ex boy friend named Jack. "What craft do you think you'll go into?"

Jack grinned. Time to have some fun.

"Oh I wanna be a pirate..." he started.

"A WHAT!" the Commodore nearly yelled.

Will kicked him from under the table.

"...he means pirate hunter. An officer. Like yourself." Will said casting Jack a warning look.

"Oh." he calmed down again. "I was going to protest. I mean...pirates are no better then trash. They all deserved to have there privates cut off and hung. Like that Jack Sparrow."

Jack swallowed hard at that thought.

"I'd go into detail about all the gruesome ways to kill a pirate but there are ladies her. Perhaps after diner... anyway Miss Brickams...how do you know Jack here?"

"We..." she started but stopped.

Maybe the truth wasn't the best idea at the moment. Obviously everybody else was hiding the fact Jack stole a ship and did indeed think he was a pirate and that Will was not his uncle but friend...and if Jack was a pirate she didn't want his "privates" to be cut off...she didn't want to end up in jail for the rest of her life for stealing a government boat either. So she did the next best thing: Lie.

"...grew up together." she concluded. "Yes...we go way back. Since we were kids. I've known him forever. He said he was coming here to visit a relative...and I just had to come! I've always wanted to go to port royal. So he said he wanted me to come so here we are!"

"So are you to be wed?" he asked.

"No! No!" Jack said cutting in. "Just friends..."

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Afterwards Elizabeth went up stairs to lye down because the baby was making her sick. Will and the Commodore went to the den to talk and Terra and Jack went out to the balcony. It was a beautiful night. The stars twinkled above and the ocean didn't lye too far away. In fact it was seeable from there. They stood in silence. Jack stared at her. He was amazed to find that she wasn't the kid he thought her to be but had a more mature figure. He had seen more "mature" this was true but he was surprised to see it on her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." he mumbled suddenly shy.

Surprisingly she blushed.

"Thanks." she said. "You look...hansom."

He laughed.

"Well love I knew tha' already." he said cockily.

"I figured you did." she said.

More silence.

"Well...um.." she said then suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God...PIRATES!"

Jack stared eagerly out into the distance. There was a huge ship coming into the dock. The crew were hopping onto the dock as they held there swords high into the air. His heart beat louder. Was it the black pearl? Could it be? He went into the hall and yelled.

"WILL! ...ER...UNCLE WILL! PIRATES! THERE COMING!"

Commodore and will came out to see him as the Commodore drew his sword.

"I'm going...Will you should accompany me. As I remember you have a way with these "rats." And..." he eyed Jack. "...we should bring along the boy. He did say he wanted to be a pirate hunter...so yes. Give him a sword..."

Jack picked up his own sword.

"I have me own." he said.

"Where have I seen that sword before?" he asked raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow as he examined him.

"Maybe."

So they left out into the road. Men were coming from there houses with guns in hand and sobbing families behind them. Jack waited until the Commodore was far away when he pulled Will back.

"Will what if it's the black pearl?" he asked.

Will shrugged.

"They'll be alright." he said with a laugh. "They've been here before and survived...what's the worst that can happen?"

**...o ya! lol. Gettin' good, eh? lol. Well keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update the chapter! I've been busy later. So w/o any furrther ooooooooooof this...the chapter...**

The screams of woman came from the windows of the houses around them. Jack stared at them. Tears poured from there eyes as they screamed in terror. Jack had never noticed them because he was usually very drunk.

"Alright...Will and I will go this way. Jack you stay put." the Commodore barked as Jack scowled.

"I'll do wha' eva' I want ya prissy fu..."he snapped as Will shook his head and took off with the rest of the commodore's men.

Jack sighed.

"Just you wait..." he mumbled. "When I get back ta me regular size I'll whoop yer ass..."

He continued down the dark street. There were no signs of pirates anywhere. This search was useless. His crew was too good and too smart to be caught by the Commodore and the rest of those idiots...

...He had also thought they were smart enough to follow his orders and never attack port royal.

Oh wait...they thought he was dead...

...Annamaria was in charge now...

...they were doomed.

Jack wandered down a dark alley. His only light was from a dim torch that burned in the corner. It flicked happily against the damp walls. He went through cautiously. Suddenly there was thump beyond the safety of the light and into the unknown darkness.

Ya know that irresistible urge all teenagers get as some point or another to be brash and ignore all reasonable instinct and fight and act brash...

...well Jack felt just like that. He drew his sword and went toward the sound.

"who's there?" he barked.

The noise stopped. Jack felt eyes on him. His heart beat loudly in his head. The person got closer.

"Don't make me stab ya cause I will!" he said.

A voice laughed.

"Yer a kid...I'd like ta see ya try an' kill me...a full fledged pirate." the man emerged from the shadows.

It was Gibbs.

Gibbs stared blankly at him. Jack's heart sank. He didn't know who he was. So he had to act tough. He lifted the sword and pointed it at him.

"I will!" he threatened,

"Annamaria wasn't lying." Gibbs said his voice losing all toughness.

"Wha...Stop stalling!" he barked.

"Jack it's me!" Gibbs said. "Don' ya remember?"

"O' course I do!" Jack put his sword in his loop. "But how da ya know it's me?"

"I met ya when you were 17 remember?" Gibbs laughed getting closer to his life long friend.

"Oh yeah. But why are you here?"

So Gibbs said the long story of how Annamaria had figured out what happened after being attacked by the pirates who did what they did to him. They knew he'd go look for Will so they came there,

:Wow... Jack said as they left onto the main road. "We gotta get back to the ship then!"

Suddenly torches shadows grew on the walls and the sound of men coming grew. The Commodore's voice stood out from the group. Jack drew his sword but Gibbs shoved him into a corner.

"They can' know who ya are Jack." he said. "So play along with wha' I'm abou' ta do!"

The minute the man appeared around the corner Gibbs grabbed Jack and put his sword to his throat. The men stopped when they saw him.

"WAN' ME TA KILL 'IM?" Gibbs roared at the men who began to lower there swords.

"He's just a boy." the Commodore replied coolly. "what do you want from him?"

"Me ticket back ta me ship!" he spat taking a step back and tugging Jack along with him. "Now don' follow me when I run or I kill 'im...clear?"

"Crystal."

"Gibbs it may be a trap." Jack whispered but he ignored him.

Gibbs drew a deep breathe and let go of Jack and ran. That's when Jack saw all the men waiting at the end of the alley he went to help Gibbs but the Commodore put his hand on his shoulder.

"Will take Jack back to the mansion." he said coolly. "He doesn't need to see any pirate blood tonight."

Will nodded and began leading him back to the house.

"Will I can't back!" Jack complained. "Wha' if they kill Gibbs?"

"I won't let tha' happen." Will said opening the door.

Terra was waiting for them. Terra looked tired and worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I have ta go back." Will explained. "You and Jack stay here with Elizabeth until I come back."

"But Will..."

"No Jack." Will knew he was treating him like a kid but right now he had the instincts of 1 so he needed to be treated like it.

Suddenly the door opened and a man appeared. Rain had started falling so he was soaking wet.

"Master Will." he said between gasps of breathe. "They've rounded up all the pirates. They had to shoot 1 though. Anyway there captain is to be hung tomorrow but..." he hesitated. "She keeps asking for you."

Will looked at Jack who turned pale and followed him out. Jack watched him go.

"Jack..." Terra asked quietly. "...you know them don't you?"

"There me crew." he said.

"so you really are a pirate..." she sunk into a chair. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hopefully Will can help but until then..." he shrugged. "...I dunno."

Will arrived at the prison cell. The whole crew of the Black Pearl were in the cells screaming and yelling. Will could see Gibb's outline on the floor of the cell. Blood was pooled around him. He was the 1 they shot no doubt. He approached the last cell door where Annamaria was being held all by herself. She looked up from her spot on the floor and she jumped by the gate that separated them. She clutched it. Will could make out the cuts and scars gashed across her face.

"Will..." she whispered. "Where's Jack?"

"You know?" he lowered his voice so not to be overheard by the guards who stared at them sternly.

"Yeah yeah." she said with a wave of her hand. "He's a kid...is he here? Is he alive?"

"Yeah he's been with me. Did you come here fo' him?"

She sighed.

"Ay...he's alive. Thank God." she said.

"Anna." he asked. "They plan on hanging you."

"I know." she hissed angrily. "They already shot poor Gibbs. He might not make it threw the night."

"I know. Don' worry I'll be back. We'll get you and yer crew outta here."

She nodded showing her thanks and he left back to the house. He arrived to Jack asking him tons of questions. Jack took Terra and him into another room.

"...so we need to get them outta there?" Terra asked after hearing the story. "But how?"

Jack laughed and wagged his pointer finger in her face.

"Not ta worry love." he said cockily leaning back and placing his feet on the Commodore's table. "It's wha' Will and I do best. Don' worry yo pretty head ova' it."

"But I wanna help!" she pleaded.

"We could use her." Will pointed out.

Jack sighed.

"I guess but you're not ta get in the way...ya savvy?"

"Yeah yeah fine." she mumbled.

"Now come on!" Jack said. "We got a rescue mission on our hands!"

It was much later that night. The noise in the roads had died down and all signs of a pirate attack were no longer there. The moon has risen shedding its milky light over the sleepy city. Jack sat anxiously by the window for Will to give the signal. The signal that said the Commodore was in the mansion and on his way to bed. Jack stayed crouched in his position and could see into the den where Will waited. Terra was directly behind Jack and equally well hidden. Suddenly Will looked up and started to talk to somebody. Jack couldn't hear them but he guessed it was the Commodore. Will flipped the page of the book in his lap.

The signal.

Jack went to his feet and Terra crept up and out the door. The night was cool and the promise of rain hung in the air. Jack looked left and right and waited a moment until Will came out.

"Wow he can talk..." will said. "About weird stuff too. Like suitors."

"gaaaaaaay." Jack said. "Now come on let's go."

"There at the jail right?" Terra asked.

Will nodded.

"But there are REAL criminals there too!" she said. "What if we let 1 of them out by mistake!"

"What did I say about getting in the way?" Jack asked.

"I'm not getting in the way!"

"Yes but yo' talking far too much. Now come on!"

They journeyed to the jail house that look particularly cool and lonely at night. Jack fingered his sword then journeyed inside. The dank walls were mold covered and gross as a guard slept soundly at the gate. Jack sighed at the pathetic lack of security and kept going through the dank hallways until he approached the stairs that lead downward into the jail cells. The door was already half opened so he let himself in. He went down quietly and popped his head around the corner. He looked back at Will and Terra.

"Will." he instructed. "Go an' watch tha' guard an' make sure he doesn' wake up. Terra...patrol the hallway. Make sure tha' nobody's coming."

They nodded and left Jack to his work. He crept down the cell way until he reached the final 1 the 1 Will said held Annamaria. He tapped on the bars and heard her stir from her sleep. Her figure was sprawled out over the dirty floor as she cracked open an eye to get a better look at whoever was stupid enough to wake a pirate from her slumber.

"Good morning starshine!" he said brightly.

(A/N ----I couldn't help it! Willy Wonka and him are the same person in a sense...blushes never mind.)

"Jack?" she asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"The 1 and only!" he said.

"I have never been so happy to see you alive!" she nearly yelled then reached through the bars and slapped him.

"Wha' was tha' for?" he barked rubbing his face.

"Fo' scaring me!" she snapped. "Now are ya gonna ge' me outta here or no'?"

"Patience!" he snapped as he grabbed his sword and banged on the lock.

The sound of metal awoke the pirates around them and they all popped there heads through the slim jail cell bars to get a better look at there rescuer. They were all slightly surprised it was some kid.

"Wha' s that kid doin' cap'in?" 1 man asked licking the edge of his dagger. "Want we should take care o' 'im?"

"Shut yo' bloody mouth!" she spat gripping the bars. "Hurry Jack." she whispered.

He nodded until finally the large lock fell to the floor. They waited in silence for a moment to see it anybody would come then Annamaria got out. She grabbed the sword the guards had too from her and stood up in the corner and grinned at Jack.

"How we gonna get the rest o' them out?" she asked slipping the sword into the place it went on her pants.

Jack grinned and grabbed the keys off the wall next to her and dangled them in front of her nose. She frowned.

"Why didn' ya just use 'um on my cell?" she asked as he began to unlock the doors.

"Anna I'm faar too lazy to go pickin' up keys on walls when I could jus' bash the bloody lock in."

Annamaria just sighed and shook her head as they let all there crew mates out. He reached Gibbs solitary cell and went to his friend.

"Still got it in ya Jack ya bloody bastard." he said with a laugh of relief and a wince of pain.

Jack grinned and hoisted him to his feet.

"I'd carry ya bu' I think it might kill me." Jack said whipping some of Gibbs's blood off his pants,

Gibbs laughed.

"O' course!" he said jollily. "Now le's go, There's a cold rum on board the ship wi' my name on 'er."

Jack sighed at the thought of the sweet liquid but continued on. Annamaria and him led the group upstairs. Though the most of the crew had already started on there way to the ship shooting Jack confused looks.

"Jack?" Annamaria asked after looking at him for a moment.

"Ye' love?"

"Ya...ya..."

"wha'?" he asked frustratedly. "spit it out'!"

"Ya got a zit!" she half yelled and half laughed. "Righ' there!"

Jack scowled.

"Shut yo' fu..." he started but suddenly Annamaria leapt in front of him and grabbed a person.

"Think ya' can spy on pirates?" she snarled. "I'll show ya..."

She raised her sword to slit her throat but Jack stopped her.

"No Anna!" he said placing his hand on hers. "This is me friend Terra. I though' I said ta keep watch downstairs!"

"I did." she said breaking free of Anna's grasp. "Bu' I heard ya guys get out so I came up here to wait for you.:

"Oh."

There was silence. Not the good kind either. Like the awkward kind. Annamaria put away her sword and Jack sighed.

"Where's Will?" he asked Terra who eyed Annamaria with much dislike.

"I'm right here." Will was leaning on the door frame and smiled, "Nice ta see ya again Anna."

She nodded.

"Well I guess you guys better go." he said.

"But Will!" asked Terra. "What about you?"

"I have ta stay and take care of Elizabeth." he said sadly. "Don't get me wrong. I would love to go out there with you..."

"...but yo' _married." _Jack said sarcastily as Will crack a half smile. "He's half pirate ya know. But he ignores it. Well bleh on ya Will. Now come on...le's get back to the ship."

"Wait she's coming?" Terra and Annamaria said simultaneously.

Jack nodded.

"Yup." he draped his arms around there shoulders. "But don' worry you'll learn ta love each other. That or 1 o' ya will ge' killed. So come on."

**...that's all for now! Now review or it'll b longer then last time for a new chapter! Alright! Well um until next time! > **


	11. Chapter 11: Hands off Jack

**Hi guys! Sorry the update took so long but I got caught up in some family stuff. ): But I found sosme time so now w/o any furhter ado from the babbling author to her agitated fans...sotyr time! Ooooooooo ya. **

Terra gasped as they approached the ship. It was the biggest one she had ever seen. It bobbed up and down in the ocean sending ice like water onto the dock and her feet as many of the crew men shoved past her and swung aboard using a long rope. Annamaria cleared her throat.

"Ya know….if your scared ta go up…" she started but Terra looked away.

"I'm not scared." She said coolly. "I can handle swinging aboard your ship."

Annamaria scowled deeply and gripped the rope firmly and swung up. Her long legs kicked Terra roughly and Terra almost fell into the waved below. Jack grabbed the back of her dress and grinned.

"Now we didn' come all this way for ya to fall in the ocean and die." He quipped happily.

He handed her the rope as it came crashing down back on the deck. Terra gripped it unsurely then swung her whole body upward. For a moment she hung anxiously weightless as her feet found the hard deck below. She let go of the rope and fell onto the surface. Her knees bent as she landed. The whole crews eyes were on her as she blinked at them. Then there was a grunt and Jack flew upward. His light self flew through the air, flipped and landed gently on his feet. The whispers erupted.

"Is TA' Jack?"

"No..tha's a kid…."

"Is this what Annamaria was talking about?"

Jack grinned smugly and brushed off his clothes. He grabbed a hold of the large white rope and swung up to a raised arch on the boat.

"YA MORONS!" he cupped his hands together and barked. "I GOT AN ANOUNCEMENT TA MAKE!"

The crew gathered around with looks of awe and wonder. Terra was shoved in the gut and toppled to the floor. A few large smelly pirate men blocked her view of Jack but she could still make out his rather loud voice.

"This is how things are gonna work from now on!" he snapped. "I'm cap'in again. Annamaria was great tho' I'm sure….but the real man is back in business…whether ya believe it's me or no'. An' this is me friend Terra tha' ye polite gentlemen trampled. Terra love stand won't ya?"

Terra scrambled to her feet. The men surrounding her took a few steps back and goggled at her. They looked her up and down and the mumbling broke out again. Jack reached down and grabbed her hand. He yanked her up onto the platform with him to stand there with everybody's eyes on her.

"Well Love"….say something." He elbowed her in the ribs as Terra cleared her throat nervously.

Annamaria let out a scoff of amusement that the girl froze up as she leaned her body on the wall by the door that lead down to the lower decks.

"Hello." She said to the pirates.

Jack draped his arms around her shoulders and laughed and pointed at the group. He grinned with more of a smirk and looked at them coolly.

"Now…you're all goin' ta behave around her…aren't you?" he asked. "No toilet talk an'….hehe….OTHER things I've seen ya talk around other woman…if ya do…I'll be forced to cut off your lil friends….YA SAAVY!"

"AR!" they all yelled.

"GOOD NOW GETTA WORK!" he hoped down and grabbed Terra's hand and yanked her down with him.

Terra couldn't help but start laughing. Jack cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Wha's so funny?" he asked.

"You!" she grinned. "It's so funny that you can boss all those big hairy pirates around!"

Jack frowned.

"I happen to be very intimidating." He mumbled.

"I'm sure ya are shorty." She shoved him.

He shook his head.

"Yes you would think so…..me and me sexy self are VERY intimidating and sexy."

She grinned as they shoved each other over. Annamaria watched from her spot and spit onto the ground in anger. Gibbs who was passing by as the ship drifted out to sea.

"Problem Anna?" he asked.

"Just 1." She said as she walked away. "1 very big little problem."

Jack grinned as he stared at Terra. Her checks were a lovely rosy color as she laughed after he had poked her in the middle of her stomach. Her eyes teared as she grinned. She still had on the beautiful dress from earlier.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked her suddenly.

She nodded and he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the other end of the ship. The moon was still high in the sky and hung perfectly over the ocean. Making it look a white color. It was so close and huge Terra gasped and threw her hands to her mouth.

"Jack…it's beautiful." She gapped.

Jack nodded and stood next to her. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah…it is." He said quietly.

There was a weird silent moment between them. Not much unlike the kind they had had just a few days ago. When they drifted happily out in the cool ocean together. Now it was them…all by themselves on the abandoned side of the ship…under the stars. Jack slid his hand onto her bare back. He realized she was still in the dress from earlier. The coolness of her skin jerked Jack back to reality. He shook his head and blinked hard.

"Oh Terra….you're frozen!" he said. "You….you should go put on some pants. There're some below deck."

He was surprised the sugary tone his voice took on. Terra nodded.

"It's very….beautiful Jack." She took a step closer to him.

Like most teenage boys…he wanted that to mean something more then it did…from the girl. But Jack looked at the deck and cleared his throat.

"Ya better go get changed ya savvy?" he repeated.

Terra sighed and went off leaving Jack alone. When he was sure she left he smacked himself in the middle of his forehead.

"Jack ya idiot! What the heck is the matter with ya? She's…a kid!" he sighed and started towards the busy main deck.

He hated these hormone things…

Terra slipped the white shirt over her head and readjusted the ring necklace on her neck. It glimmered in the dim lantern light as it rocked back and forth carefully because of the waves. She looked at her reflection at the dirty and smudged full length mirror that stood in the corner. She had back on her breeches and large shirt. She felt so comfortable. At least more comfortable then the dress and corset she hung on her cot behind her. She fidgeted with the ring on her neck. There was something very special about it. She sometimes felt wondered why Jack chose to give her THAT ring? Why not the black 1 on his left pocket? Or the green and silver 1 he kept tucked away in his bandana? Why this one? She sighed. That boy was about as bigger a mystery then that. There was a sudden bang from behind her and Terra turned around quickly. The thought of what Jack had said about the perverted crew earlier rushed through her brain, only to find Annamaria standing there. Terra let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh hello Anna." She said with a polite nod.

"Oh only my friends call me Anna. Call me Annamaria." She said taking a long stride towards the frozen girl.

"What do you need?" Terra asked feeling her pulse quicken.

"I need a fava'." She was now right behind her.

"And that would be?"

In a flash Annamaria had cornered Terra to the room wall. Her dark eyes bore into her own as her breath came in long drawn out puffs.

"Stay. Away. From Jack."

Terra made a face.

"What?"

"Ya heard me!" she banged her fist against the wall and Terra winced, thinking it could have been her face. "Stay away from him. He as enough problems without ya little snot nosed prissy followin' him 'round." She smirked and leaned slowly. "Ya savvy?"

Terra didn't get a chance to answer because Annamaria turned on her booted heel and left. The only noise in the whole room was the heavy sound of foot stomps from Annamaria. Terra took a few deep breathes and sunk to the ground and sighed.

Jack leaned over the rail. He couldn't tell what time it was…at least 2 am. At the most. Annamaria leaned on the rail next to him.

"Well cap'in." she said never looking at him. "Ya know they say ya can never go back again….guess they were wrong?"

Jack nodded.

"Whoever said that didn't know me." He mumbled.

Annamaria laughed and sighed.

"It's a bit weird to be talking' ta some kid….but then again ya ain't just some kid eh?"

"Ay."

Jack was completely unaware that Terra was watching him from the upper decks. Watching Annamaria. Watching with an envy that could only come from a jealous girl. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. Terra knew well pirate women were a force to be reckoned with. She knew even more that this one imparticular must have been tough to take over a whole ship and it's crew when the captain was away. Toughest of all to be the only woman on a ship full of perverted men. She wasn't to be crossed that Annamaria. Terra knew it wouldn't be smart to go near Jack, at least not with her so near. There were footsteps behind her.

"Ya know they'll see ya watchin' if ya stand right there."

It was the pirate man she knew as Gibbs. Somebody had patched him up nicely as he leaned on a thick, twisted wooden cane. Terra grinned.

"I know….I guess I want him to see me." She mumbled quietly.

Gibbs let out a laugh and joined at the rail.

"I've been a pirate for many years missy. He said. "I have incredible intuition. An' me gut is sayin' that there's something goin' on here that is a bit more then is lead on ta believe…am I right lassy?"

She shrugged, her gaze never breaking from Jack.

"I'm not sure…" she sighed.

"Well…" Gibbs looked away for a moment. "It doesn't take a big pirate to admit to the fact he…or she o' course….have ripped off another human's head….or how much treasure they have stolen…..but it takes a big man, woman, pirate, or both….to admit how they really feel about another person…..that takes true guts. Something all pirates should have but solemn few do"

Terra sighed and nodded.

"Wise words for an old sea pirate." She eyes him from the corners of her deep violet pupils.

He laughed deep and loudly as if it was from deep in his belly.

"What Jack lacks in wisdom I make up in it. I'm the brain and he's the looks….the ugly rat…" he laughed.

Terra cracked a smile.

"He can be a bit weird though…" she began.

Gibbs laughed under his breath.

"Ya don't know the half o' it missy." He chortled.

" I mean he didn't even say happy birthday."

Gibbs nearly dropped his cane.

"It's yo birthday?" he nearly yelled.

"As of midnight yes. I'm 18 now. Legal." She laughed.

Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Then I know just the way ta celebrate! The right way any real pirate would! That'll make dear Jack green with envy it will!" he said with a smirk of mistif.

Terra looked a bit taken back.

"I…I was kidding about the legal part….." she started.

Gibbs chuckled under his breath in a deep pirate laugh.

"No not like tha' Miss Terra…..we're gonna ring in such a joyous occasion with something I think ya jus' might like!"

With that he yanked her away and back towards the lower decks.

**...o ya! Well now it's time to click the review button and show me what u think, how much u care. . Well that's all for now. Please review and I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible! I'm starting skool next week and need to get some more chapter out before I start! . Ooooooooooooooooooooo ya. . **


	12. Chapter 12: Let's pretend

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy w/ school and there's been a death in the family. You see, my gma passed away and we had to make some final arrangements. I wanted to post this now and try and post again before next Saturday! I miss u guys! Hope schoo's going well! . Without any further ado...**

Jack sighed as Anna finally went below for a while.

"I'm tired." She had explained. "Getting' yer sorry ass out of trouble is work enough."

And now he was alone. The wind teased his clean face and pulled at his short hair. It wiped through his baggy clothes and lulled his eyes to closed and join the others in a deep sleep. That way he could sail away to dream land but the night held so many promises of excitement and adventure. Something the infamous Jack Sparrow could not simply walk away from. Then the ship sailed to the area just outside of Port Royal and he saw a familiar sight. The pirate skeletons that hung there now danced in the breeze as if they were alive once again. Then in a swift motion he placed his took off his hat and placed it over his heart in respect.

"Rest in peace mates." He said silently as he put the hat on again.

He drifted away from the rail when he heard stomping and roaring from the lower decks. He cocked his head to the side and followed it. It sounded like a party…or just a bunch of drunk pirates singing. He drifted down the stairs like a ghost then looked over the rail. The men all banged there glasses on the wooden counter and sang in unison.

"Ooooooh YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" rum sloshed out of the sides of there over running glassed as they roared the words then laughed.

Jack came down cautiously as one of his deck boys puked at his feet. Then he heard Gibbs laugh. e approached his friend.

"Gibbs?" he asked. "Wha's going on and why wasn' I invited?" he asked.

There was only laughter from Gibbs's part.

"We's having a party." He said with a laugh after a moment.

"A party?" he questioned. "Why in the bloody hell would a bunch o' drunk pirates have reason to celebrate? Oh…" he grinned smugly. "..oh is it because yo' fine cap'in I back?"

Gibbs frowned.

"It happens to be Terra's biiirthday." He slurred as he downed another glass. "We're jus' showing her a good time is all."

Jack stopped.

"Where is she….." he asked.

But he was interrupted by a shrill laugh that only could have been summoned by a girl. Jack looked around and saw her. She was propped up on the counter and surrounded by the younger members of his crew. She had empty glasses of rum surrounding her as she had a glazed look in her eyes as the men looked hungrily at her.

"Miss…" said the man nearest her, grabbing her arm carefully. "…I want ta show ya me quarters….you'll find the bed quite lovely to sleep in…ya may wanna spend the night."

That's all it took for Jack to draw his sword and point it at the boy's face. The whole room fell quiet with the exception for the fat drunk pirate that toppled over in his chair.

"What did I say…." He asked quietly. "About being decent to the ladies? Since ya broke my rule…I have to keep me promise I made. So pull down ya pants and let's get rid o' tha' thing…shall we?"

The boy scrambled to his feet. He mumbled an apology to the drunk Terra and scrambled up the stairs.

"Wha'?" he asked the crowd. "Keep drinkin'…ya'll pay fer it in the mornin'….I'm takin' the birthday girl though."

The crowd didn't really seem to care and kept going. Jack helped Terra up the stairs and into his quarters where he lied her on the bed. She giggled.

"Oh Jaaaack tha' rum stuff was incredible." She laughed and swirled her head around to look at him.

It was quiet as she spun drunkinly around him and laughed as she tripped over her own feet and fell onto Jack. He held her tightly as she stared into his eyes. He could practiclly see the rum flaoting around. She sighed as she laned heavily on him, resting her head on his chest. She clung to his waist tightly and Jack felt her whole figure. He laughed nervously and pryed her off slowly then watched as she plopped onto the floor. Not that he didn't like it...but it wasn't wise to have the launch sequince activating. He might get tempted especially with a drunk girl. She grinned at him sneakily as she gripped his hand in hers. He tried to smile but couldn't…so this is what a drunk person looked like? He had never really noticed him being drunk most of the time himself. She scratched at her arm.

"It buuurns." Terra slurred.

"Wha' burns?" asked Jack.

Terra lifted her sleeve and revealed a pirate tattoo. It had a tower surrounded by mist with an eagle encircling it. Terra smiled sheepishly.

"Gibbs said…" she mumbled. "It was to brand me as a pirate….nice eh?"

Jack moaned.

"Tha' bloody moron!" he snapped kicking the floor.

Suddenly Terra staggered up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jaack." She said slowly. "Ya look different….kinda cute…wanna dance?"

Jack laughed surprisingly.

"Terra ya drunk." He said but she never let go of him.

...Maybe because she wanted to hang onto him or the fact that if she did let go she'd fall over...

"Jaaaack why don't ya like me?" she asked leaning on him.

...they slipped over to the window where moonlight poured in, illuminating the both of them...

"I do like ya…but it's complicated."

...She pulled herself upward to his eye level. She pressed their faces close together...almost touching...

"I like you Jack." She said. "I really do."

...they were but inches apart. He could see every detail of her delicate face. He ran his fingers over her delicate lips and held them there for a moment when suddenly a mix of guilt and uncharacteristic conscious hit him in the stomach. He twirled around and sat her on the bed. Terra sighed. She lifted up his shirt playfully and grinned. She ran her hand over his stomach.

"You sure ya don' like me Jack?" she asked sadly.

"Come now Jack she's drunk…" he reminded himself but he put his finger over her mouth.

"Go to sleep now." He whispered. "It'll all be ok in the morning."

"Ya know?"

She nodded.

"Jack I'm cold….do ya have a blanket?" she asked almost asleep.

He looked about the room and saw nothing. He sighed. He then had an idea. He pulled her body close to his to keep her warm. She grinned and fell asleep right there. He didn't let go of her though. He stared at her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful. So…..incredible. Something pulled at his heart as he touched her face. He wanted nothing more then to tell her….tell her….tell her what? That he thought she was beautiful? Then what would happen if he turned back? But…what if he never turned back. Then they could be together….but….he let go of her delicate body. It was wrong…very wrong. He got to his feet then reluctantly sat down again. He yawned…

"I'm so bloody tired." He mumbled to himself. "What I wouldn't give for a bottle of rum.."

…he went back to the bed and lied down. It reminded him of that first night on deck of that ship they stole when they fell asleep. He laughed quietly to himself. She was so jumpy and rude and….kinda cute when she was angry. She would probably throw a fit when she woke up the next morning…with no memory of anything she had said. But he held her close to him. That was his night…he cold pretend he was really 17...and he could just pretend she meant it.

**...that's it! Wasn't that cute? . I love this chapter! I made some last minute changes on it though so if there's some spelling errors towards the end that's why. . Well now click the review button and encourage me to post some new chapters! .C u guys! Hope u liked it! Go Jack! Go Terra! O and by the way, if any of can draw anime well I'm in need of an artist. Let me know if you can in your review and leave a email adress and I'll tell ya what's goin' on! . Thanks a bunch. Well until next time! **

**O ya! **


	13. Chapter 13: Parting ways?

**Hi Guys, I am SO sorry it's been so long. Things have been hectic and weird around here and I hope you can understand it. I hope this chapter can make up for it - let me know how ya feel about it! **

Jack was running. He was going as fast as he could. Cold rain beat down furisiously on his back as he went through a back street. His bare feet, splashing in cool piddles. He ducked down against the wall and behind a box. His whole 17-year-old self hidden in the shadow. The sound of feet passes outside the street and a dim yellow light traveled in front of him. It was quiet for a few anxious moments until he breathed out and opened his bloody wrist. His nails, though short, had dug deep into his flesh and drawn warm blood that tingled on his frozen flesh. He looked at the dirty, cloth pouch in his hands and opened it quickly. There was some food inside that he stuff in his mouth. He didn't stop to breath. It was so good. Suddenly, there was somebody next to him. He stopped and felt around for something to throw at him. The figure gripped his mouth though. Jack stopped then looked at the man. He was middle aged and gruff, with a thinning gray beard and beady eyes He had a thick full head of hair with a hat atop his head. He wore baggy clothing and had a tattoo on his arm, showing he was a pirate. Jack goggled at it as the man let go of his mouth.

"Hello." He said. "I saw ya steal yer dinner. Good job."

There was silence.

"Well I was hungry..." he said slowly. "...nothing else to do..."

The man laughed.

"Well, if yer interested..." he said. "...we could use a boy yr age on me ship...we set sail in the mornin'...have ya ever been in the ocean?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. "It's is me nature."

The man laughed.

"Then welcome aboard. Me name's Gibbs. Good to have you on...?"

"Sparrow." He said. "Jack Sparrow.

It was quiet as Jack heard an ear splitting yell and jACK arose slowly from his sleep. It was more of a memory he had been having then a dream. Of the night he had met Gibbs for the first time. He had been a kid. A starving kid who had to steal to eat. Gibbs had taken him and allowed him to join the crew of the ship he had been first mate on. It had all been uphill from there. He grinned the looked, finally, for the source of the yell. It was Terra. She had squirmed out of Jack's grip around her waste. He blinked at her as she took a deep breath. He gave a short grin and moved some of his hair away from his face.

"Well good morning love." He said. "Finally. Ya were sleeping..."

Terre slapped him. He blinked then looked back at her with confusion.

"Now...now I know I didn't deserve that." He said as he got to his feet and started to approached her. "What happened?"

"You and I..." she babbled in a still almost drunk/ hangover manner. "...were sleeping together..."

Jack laughed.

"No you don't understand." He said. "You were drunk so I brought you down here to bed. You looked kinda tired and cool so I went and climbed in with ya and kept ya compony is all..."

He paused then sighed.

"Now that didn't sound to right." He said. "Let me try again..."

Terra didn't wanna stand there any longer though. She just made a hand motion in his face and staggered up his stairs. She didn't notice how her shirt sleeve had dipped down. There were a few men already on deck and froze as she emerged from Jack's cabin. Gibbs blinked at her. There was a still no-so-sober look to his eyes but he managed to walk straight. He had been drinking far longer then erra so he could handle his rum much better.

"Now Miss Terra..." he started as he joined her side and followed her around the deck, the crew now watching them. "...no I don't know ya well but I think I need to know why you were down in the Cap'in's quarters."

It was quiet as she continued going to the end of the ship, not sure why, then turned to face him.

"He took me down there and slept in my bed with me!" she said loudly that caused one of the guys on the sail to fall on his back on deck. "He said I was drunk and he just wanted to keep me compony!"

Gibbs looked thoroughly shocked. He, too, had been drunk the previous nigh and didn't remember what had truly happened. He couldn't believe Jack would do that/...but it was..of course...Jack. He shook his head.

"I'm gonna go c that boy." It was quiet as he nodded and went off in the direction of the cabin. Terra sighed and touched her throbbing head as she turned and went into her room. There dim light illuminated the wooden stairs that led her to her bed. She went in to see she wasn't by herself. On her bed, sat Annamaria. She looked at her with fierce eyes then let her face fall into an angry frown. It was quiet as she got to her feet and started towards Terra.

"Didn't I tell ya'..." she snarled. "...not to go anywhere near him?"

Terra went towards the door. She felt around behind her and touched her wall. It was quiet as Anna Maria growled lowly then fingered her sword.

"Don't' be stupid." She said, crankily. It was silent for a moment. Terra didn't realize that she had insulted a pirate. Her hangover had stopped her thinking from being clear.

Anna Maria was silent for a moment. Then she punched her. Right across the face. Terra felt her fist land on her face with the strong force of a man . She fell on the floor and looked at Anna Maria, only this time she was staring at the end of a sword. It was quiet. It was still for a moment.

"Tha' was the warning shot." She growled lowly. "I ain't gonna say it again. This is the last time and the last time only: Stay. Far. Away. From Jack. I suggest when we dock next, you get off."

Terra couldn't move. It was dead quiet as Anna Maria watched her eyes fill with a misty fear. She smirked and put the sword away slowly then, without another word, went up the stairs to the deck. Terra fell against the wall and breathed out sharply.

Only moments earlier...

Jack shook his head as Terra went to the deck and sighed. He placed his head in his hands. His face fell onto his palms and he looked around. He felt something sharp against his finger. He stopped, then rubbed it quickly with his finger. It was stubble! He laughed, despite himself. It has been so long since he felt something like that on his face. He went to the mirror and looked for it closely. That's when he heard footsteps. He laughed, thinking it had to be Terra.

"Look love! It's hair!" he said turning around, only to be shoved to the ground by a pair of strong, rough hands.

He landed on his butt and looked a his assailant. It was Gibbs, who looked ready to kill. "What's' wrong with ye Jack!?" he snarled. "A girl?! She just turned 18! How could ya do that to her?! It could be considered rape! If I wasn't a pirate, I would report ya!"

Jack went to cut in though Gibbs just kept going.

"I know it's terrible yer under this curse but that's no excuse to let those teenage hormones out of check! It's not right. Now, I have to treat ya like anybody else on this ship who would have touched Anna Maria or any other woman who might sail under these flags. Now, I know that you're no fan of eunuchs but,..."

That's when Jack cut him off as he chocked on his tongue.

"It's not like that!" he said. "It's just...you...YOU...got her drunk. So I...OF ALL PEOPLE... I took her to my quarters and let her sleep. She was freezing. I slept next to her to keep her warm. That's all! Now I'm not saying I wish I hadn't gotten to do anything. I would have liked it. It's en a while..."

Gibbs let out a moan like sigh.

"You sound so much like ya did when ya were a kid, Jack." He said slowly.

It was quiet for a moment. He sighed and gave a small laugh.

"but um...nothing happened then?"

"Nothing." He said shortly, still rubbing his stubble. "If it didn, trust me then I would be tellin' the whole world."

Then he laughed.

"It's alright then." He id lowly. "I suppose that if anything had happen', she woulda had the same reaction..."

It was quiet for a moment and Gibbs laughed.

"Yer right Jack." He said, then looked away for a moment. "But knowing you..."

Jack cut him off.

"I'm not a petifile." He said shortly.

Gibbs laughed.

"Sure ya ain't." he said heartily.

Gibbs turned to leave then stopped. He pointed his finger in the air and turned to face his friend.

"I forgot to tell ya'." He said. "Ya got some bed lint on yer face." He continued up the stairs.

Jack felt his face and plucked. The stubble had actually just been a piece of sharp lint. He cursed and threw it into the corner of the room.

"Damn lint." He sighed. "Stupid bugga'..."

Jack went over to the closet door and looked in at his clothes. He doubted, as he chose his favorite shirt, that any of it would fit. He measured the shirt to his chest and gapped at the size difference. He sighed, agitated, then threw it into the corner with the lint. He picked up another shirt and looked it over. Still too big. He grabbed another and another and another...until Anna Maria came in. She looked over at the growing stack of clothes in the corner and Jack huddled inside his closet.

"Jack?" she asked.

He looked at her, a large white shirt still clutched in his hands.

"I can't go anywhere." He said. "I don't have any clothes! They're all too damn big!"

He groaned angrily and Anna Maria joined his side. She plucked the shirt from his clenched hands and sighed.

"Jack..." she started, trying to calm him down.

"What the hell did I steal to damn deserve this damnit!?" he yelled.

"Jack..."

"I was just a pirate! A bloody good pirate! A captain! A good captain!" he babbled on.

Anna Maria was staring to get agitated. And it wasn't smart letting her get angry. Anna snarled as Jack went on and on.

"...I might was a bloody wonderful lover too..." he said sadly. "...just ask anybody! Or, at least any of the women in the nearest port...yes, the talk of the town little Jack was...but now..."

Anna finally let out an unearthly moan and reached out, slapping him.

"Getta grip!" she snapped as Jack rubbed his cheek.

"That hurt, love." He said.

She sighed.

"Well you need it." She said, coolly. "And it worked,...didn't it?"

It was quiet as he nodded.

"Well good." She said. "Now look, we're making port."

"Why?"

Anna Maria suddenly looked completely embarrassed. She looked away.

"Well I love this island." She lied. "I need ta see if me good friend is here. It'll only take a couple o' minutes."

Jack sighed.

"Ya gotta ask the cap'in before ya make them kinda decisions." He said.

She nodded uncharacteristically agreeable.

"Ay." She said. "Sorry Jack."

"Well get outta here." He said. "I gotta get dressed. Unless..."

Then he grinned cockily and approached her with his weird drunk strut. It was quiet as he gave a grin.

"...ya like ta see sumthin' like tha'." He said.

Anna Maria sighed and started upstairs.

"Sorry Jack." she called. "It's a "little" too much right now."

She laughed and Jack sighed.

"Ya just had to make the lil joke." He mumbled as he put on his hat.

It took Jack about 20 minutes to find a shirt that had been left on the ship not too long ago that fit and a pair of breeches that fit perfectly. He came above deck and breathed in the deep, salt air. He sighed, taking in the warm sunshine as an island that had been in the distance that night was now but a swim away. It was nice. He saw them starting to put down anchor and tying down the masts. He went about deck, his hat shading his eyes as he saw Terra at the rail. She was watching them pull the masts down with a curiosity. It was quiet as the wind pulled at her loose black hair and her violet eyes sparkled under the warm sun. The sound of the crew seemed to fade away and the crashing of the waves came louder into his ears as he could almost hear Terra's breathing. She had a soft grin on her face. It was quiet. Jack felt a grin slip into his face as he watched her. Terra moved her head carefully and Jack felt panic flow through him and he dove onto the deck, looking to the masts. Terra looked at him. There was a sudden hard look in her eyes and her grin was replaced with a firm frown.

"What're ya doin' on the ground?" she asked.

Jack looked at er and grinned.

"It's me boat. I will do with it what I will." He said getting to his feet. "Look Terra, we need ta talk about last night..."

"Look, I don't wan' details if tha's what ya mean.' She said.

Jack sighed.

"No!" he said. "It's jus'...ya think somethin' happened that didn." He started as a crew man yelled. "Land Hoe!"

They pulled down the plank onto the beach. Anna Maria went down the ramp as Jack followed. Anna Maria took a look around the beach then turned to Jack. Her chocolate skinned checks were blushed covered and her eyes narrowed with an almost fake disappointment.

"He's not here." She said.

"How can ya tell?" Jack asked. "This is a big island!"

"It's always on the beach!" she shrugged and went past him. "The house is always on the beach right here!" She called to the men. "Rerise the anchor! We're setting sail!"

"What's wrong with ya?" snapped Gibbs. "We just got here."

"It's not here!" she howled.

Jack jut shook his head and started back up the ramp. He looked back at Terra, who was looking out at the ocean. It was quiet as she just stood there.

"Terra love..." he said. "...unless ya wanna build yer own boat, then ya should hurry."

Terra turned to look at him. Her face was in a sad frown.

"Jack..." she said, going towards the ramp. She too his hands in hers and grinned at him. "Jack...thank you so much for bring me here...from away from those people...now though I think it's time that we..."

Terra looked at the deck and saw Anna Maria on the railing of the ship, watching her carefully. Terra felt the place on her face where she had been hurt start to hurt at the mere thought of Anna, then continued.

"...that we go our separate ways. I'll find a ride from here. Thank you for everything."

It fell quiet. Jack took in the information slowly. He felt Terra's fingers clutching his carefully. It was quiet for a moment.

"Is this because of last night?" he asked.

Terra shook her head.

"No Jack it' not that. It's..."

"...cuz if it was I swear to God, nothing happened..."

"Jack!" she caught his eyes then let go of his hands. "I have to go now. Good bye Jack. Thanks for everything."

It seemed much later that she drifted away from him then started towards the grove of palm trees that lined the cool beach. Jack just stood there and watched her move into the forest. He stood there for a few more minutes, though she wasn't no there anymore. Anna Maria came up behind him.

"Well ya com'in or not?" she asked. "The boats gotta set sail."

It was quiet as Jack merely nodded and went back up deck. Gibbs nodded his head as he looked at him and continued to raise the sails. Jack stood by the wheel and turned it gently.

"At least I have more time to thinkin a'bout sailing." Was all he could think to himself.

Looking out at sea, he could see the island. He couldn't help but think of Terra. Her out there...he shook his head.

"Not time to grow a conscious Jack." He murmured.

The ship started to bobble out into the ocean water, the waves crashing up onto the deck. Jack turned his head slightly as the boat drifted father and farther away when suddenly there was a yell from the island, loud enough to hear. Jack looked at the trees as birds flew from them, in a scattered flurry. It was quiet as Jack thought to where he had heard that yell before. It hit something in his memory that reminded him of the day he was attacked by the pirates out at see in his stolen, and currently sunken, boat. It was when the crow's nest fell over and out of it fell...

"...Terra." he said with fear in his tone.

**...well that's all for now! Please comment and who knows - there could be a chapter sometime within the next YEAR. Jk. Or at least this week.**

**Oh yeah! . **


	14. Chapter 14: Bargins and Truces

**Oh yeah! New chapter! .- **

It was quiet as Jack looked out at the island. He knew what he heard. It was Terra.

"We have to go back!" he said to the crew.

Anna Maria shook her head.

"Jack we cant go back! The winds pulling us the other way!"

It was all she got out though. Jack went passed her, his feet moving faster then his thoughts could follow. Before he knew it, he was at the edge. He could yell at them. He was the captain after all. It wouldn't have been hard to get them to turn around. But Jack was now in a 17 year old kind of mind. And that didn't always think too clearly. He got onto the edge of the ship, not bothering to take off his boots and plunged into the water below.

"Jack!" Gibbs called out, racing to the edge.

But it was too late though. Jack felt his body slip under the cool waves and bubbles float over the water and his face. He broke through the surface and took a deep breath. With that, he started towards the island. The waves went against him and it wasn't easy to swim. His body bobbled up and down on the foamy waves like a booey. And though he could hear Anna Maria calling for him from the boat, Jack never stopped. He just kept going. Finally, after what felt like forever and a half, the beach appeared under his feet. His toes sunk into the gooey sand as he dragged his body onto the shore. It was hot, really hot. Hotter then it had been when he left it a few seconds ago, it seemed. Immediately, the sun beat down on him and his clothes stuck to his body from the salt water. He started through the grove of palm trees he had seen only 20 minutes ago, Terra go through. The braches pulled at his skin as he pushed through the thick leaves. He stuck out his hands in front of him to make sure he didn't go into anything else. It was safe...until he tripped on a large misplaced rock. He landed in the dirt and tasted it on his lips. He scrambled back then kept going.

"What if she just saw a spider or something?" he thought to himself. "It could be something like a..." he stopped.

What if it wasn't Terra? What if he had imagined it? No, Anna Maria had heard it. Jack kept going when he heard it again, this time followed by a loud clunk. He went through another clump of bushes. It was dank as he broke through the damp tree leaves and found himself on another beach line. Terra was right there...in the arms of another man. He had a sword right on her throat and was clutching her tightly. It was quiet as Jack felt something rise inside of him. The man looked at him as a cruel smile curled onto his face, revealing a few of his missing teeth.

"Well hello there." He said. "Its' been a long time Jack."

"Wait..." he said. "...is that? Wait. I know you. You're Bill! The pirate of the ship I stole all that treasure from!"

Bill scowled.

"Exactly."

"Wait...how do you know?" Jack said. "...who I am?"

Terra started to squirm, pulling on his arms to try and get away.

"Jack you're not making sense." She said. "What're you doing here anyway?"

It was quiet as Jack was at a loss of what to say. The other man gave a creepy smile.

"Well?" he asked. "Why Jack?"

Jack looked away, sheepishly.

"She has me ring." He said finally. "I couldn' leave without it..."

"Wait! You came back for your BLOODY RING!?" Terra yelled.

Bill growled at her squirming form then took the flat edge of his sword and hit her on the side of the head. It was the same clunk Jack had heard only moments ago. This time though Terra slumped over in unconsciousness. Bill laughed and tossed her body aside, like a limp, unwanted toy.

"Well Jack Sparrow..." he said slowly. "...now don't you look different? What do you suppose happened?"

"Well I'm still hopin' to find that out. I figured somebody up there..." he pointed at the sky and started towards the stern faced Bill. "...wants me around a bit longer then most so they simply turned back the clock."

Bill scoffed, giving a roll of his eyes.

"Or maybe they just don't wan' ya up there." He said, pointing his sword at Jack.

Jack pulled his own out, smirking dangerously. It was soaking wet and salty water dripped down the cool blade and onto his hands. There was silence. Jack grinned as they started to circle each other. It was quiet. Then Bill swung his sword and Jack blocked it with his own blade. The loud sound of the metal clanging against each other filled the air, along with grunts and loud sighs. Jack swung lower and Bill dodged it as he swung higher. Jack pulled his body back and watched the sword swing over his head. That was the first time he had been happy to be so damn short. Jack jabbed at the man, the shiny metal catching the gleam of the sun and Jack squinted to look at it. It was quiet as Bill scrambled to move as the blade caught on Bill's shirt and ripped it open. Bill stumbled to the wet sand below him and Jack kept the blade at his face. "That was fun." He said with a laugh. There was the feel of metal on the back of his neck. Jack stopped.

"Nice job, little boy." It was the soft voice of a woman.

"Now my dear, I am the farthest thing from a little boy..." he turned around to find himself face to face with his assailant.

She stared at him with dark, glowing blue eyes and soft black hair. Her clothes, though pirate like, didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. Jac could feel himself grin stupidly. It was something he used to do when he was a kid and saw a pretty girl. Luckily, he out grew it. Or, at least he had. The woman laughed and ran the smooth side of the blade down the side of his neck.

"Yes you are." She said softly. "I made you that way."

Of course Jack stopped. The breath freezing up in his throat and not letting him let it go.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. "That curse is my doing. Not bad work eh?"

She laughed cruelly. Jack gripped his sword tighter.

"Of course, it seems it's starting to take it's toll on you." She said.

Bill laughed. He could see her starting to get inside his head.

"What's tha' supposed to mean love?" he asked, rising his hand to move the cool metal away. But the woman just put it there tighter.

"Don't worry. Ya'll see in time." She looked to her side.

There was a ship in the distance. And by the looks of it, it was attacking another ship. It looked like it was the...

"...the black pearl!?" Jack said. "It's under..."

"...attack?" asked Bill, getting to his feet and moving to the side so Jack's blade wasn't a threat to him. "Yes it would. That would be our ship attacking it. It's not too hard."

There were flashes in Jack's mind of Anna Maria and Gibbs and the rest of the crew getting gutted to death. He froze. He had to do something. Something...something Jack Sparrow like. He grinned cockily and tapped his finger tips together.

"Well how's about we purpose a trade?" he asked. "What's the ship to ya anyway? I'll give..." he looked around for his training tool. "...how about her?"

Bill and the woman looked to the side and saw the still unconscious Terra lying on the beach. Bill laughed loudly.

"What's this?" he said. "You're willing to give up yer friend here?"

"The prices we pay." He said with a shrug.

The woman let down her blade and looked at Bill.

"That's not a bad idea." She said. "We could always use a little more levarage when we go to Tortuga. You know, instead of always using me."

A dark look passed over her face as Bill shrugged.

"We'll keep it in mind..." he said slowly, casting the woman a sideways glance. "But I have a better plan."

She reached out and grabbed Jack by his clothes and whacked him in the back of the head with her sword. Jack suddenly felt woozy, the whole beach was spinning. He struggled to keep his eyes open. There was another strong whack. This time Jack was over come with the sharp pain and he blacked out. The woman, Cat, tossed his body to the trees.

"Let's see how long he lasts here." She said. "The chances of him an' the girl surviving on this island are slim anyway."

"But I thou' we got to kill 'im!" he roared with anger.

But Cat just laughed.

"There are worse things." She said. "We have his crew. If he survives, he'll come back fo' his ship." She laughed. "Ya can be sure o' it. Then we'll get him - cut out his heart and show him true suffering."

Only after a moment, Bill agreed.

"If ya weren't a woman..." he said with a shake of his head "Now le's go get on the ship."

Cat laughed.

"I got some catching up to do wit' tha' Anna Maria girl." She growled, her eyes burning angrily. As they started towards the opposite shore to get aboard the tree.

It was more then half a day later. Jack moaned and opened his eyes. The hot sun beat down on his body. Sweat beaded on his face and stuck to his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes again. The heat was terrible. He moved a hand to his face to block it and felt sand get into his eyes. He groaned.

"Bugger." He said.

He sat up. There was nobody around him. Bill and the mysterious woman were no longer there. The ships that had been there in the distance were not there. It was quiet as he got to his feet. He saw the waves lapping against the shore as he scanned the beach for Terra. She was no longer there though. There were a few foot prints padded in the sand, leading to the shore. Then panic jolted through him.

"Terra?" he called. "Terra?"

The waves were pulling in and out faster now. The tide was going out. Jack's thoughts raced. Had she been caught in the tide? Had she been taken out to sea?

"Damnit! Terra cant swim!" he said with panic.

There was silence as he scanned the ocean for a sign of her lifeless, floating body. There was the rustle of trees behind him as Jack panicked, getting to his feet and starting to do a drunken little pace up and down the sand, nearly tripping twice.

"That stupid tide! she's probably out on the other side of the island by now!" he thought as he went towards the trees as fast as he could.

He was met with something though. He fell to the ground and onto his back. He looked at what he went into and saw the slightly sunburned face of Terra staring at him. He grinned, trying to act smooth.

"Why love, yo' still alive?" he asked. "I thought ya drowned or something."

Terra sighed loudly, looking more annoyed by him then usual.

"You're an idiot." She said, helping him to his feet. "I thought you were dead too."

There was an uneasy silence.

"Well how about getting off this island?" Jack suggested, rubbing his hands together happily. "Now I'm sure that you have already thought of some sure fire way of getting us outta here, right love?"

Terra stammered and footed the round.

"Not really." She said. "After I woke up, I wandered here and tried looking for you."

There was more silence.

"Well thas' not gonna do us any good now is it?" he leaned in and grinned.

Then Terra looked away.

"Well if it helps any, when I was lookin' around, I noticed there's no islands around except for port royal and tha's..." she thought. "a day's trip on boat. We're pretty much stuck."

There was silence. Jack sighed.

"But I'm hungry." He moaned and plopped onto a rock. His winced some as the pointy corner dug into his ass. "What the bugger are we gonna do? Not like we can just go get food by some near by local."

"Well if we thought of a way to get food." She said sharply. "I'll go look through the tress, and look if there's berries or something. Then you go look for fish or something..."

There was a bitterness to her voice as she went off in her own direction, leaving Jack there.

"Well somebody is still mad about last night." He murmured to himself as he started towards the beach.

The waves crashed at his feet as he scanned the water. It was crystal clear and a shiny turquoise color. It shimmered beautifully and little fish darted around under it's cool surface. It was quiet as Jack laughed.

"This is too easy." He thought.

It seemed so. He picked up a random stick that was on the shore near him and waited as the fish darted by. He paused, breathless, waiting for a fish to come close enough. That's when a cute blue fish floated over towards him. He grinned at it as it darted around his ankles.

"Hello fishie." He said to himself as he thrust the stick down and hit the sand.

It was quiet as the puffs of sand clouded the water and the fish escape. Jack moaned to himself. Then he waited again. His short fuse was wearing thin. Another fish swam near his boot covered feet and Jack too another stab at it. He missed again and the fish got away.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Ya wanna do this? Fine then. This is what ya get for messin' with Captain Jack Sparrow."

The fish was now nibbling his ankle, as though he mocked him. He thrust the stick into the water, sending salt water spalshing up to his eyes. This time he stabbed something and Jack felt pain jolt through his foot. He had stabbed the fish, and right into his foot too. He grabbed his foot and fell into the water, yelling.

"Bloody bugger!" he yelled.

The fish gulped for air as Jack hoisted his heavly bleeding foot out of the water. Jack tried to pull the stick out of his foot to no luck. Terra came out of the tress. It took her a moment to find Jack splashing around in shallow water, clutching his foot. She sighed and placed down all the pieces of fruits she had found and went out to his side. Her breeches were soaked up to her knees as she crouched next to Jack. It was quiet as she tried to pull the stick out.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It's his fault!" he pointed at the fish on the stick.

It was dead already. Terra sighed and looked back at the beach.

"I need to look at that foot." She said. "But not in the water...well can you hop onto land?"

Jack nodded and got on his good foot and uneasily hoped all the way to the sand. He laughed as he plopped down.

"Now be careful love, ya savvy? The last thin' I need is a broken foot alright? It's no' tha' hard right Terra love?"

It was quiet as Terra ripped the stick from the boot and Jack cringed. Then Terra slowly took off the boot. There was a nice whole in the middle of his foot. There was warm blood dripping down to his ankles. It was quiet as she examined the foot. He winced as she touched it.

"Well it's broken." She said. "Or badly bruised. I don't think ya should go anywhere...This is just great. Now I gotta get the food."

It was quiet as she took some tree leaves then started to wrap the foot. Jack watched her, with reknown interest.

"How'd you learn how to do this?" he asked.

There was silence. He hated how he sounded. Like he was ignorant. For some reason though, it was in his nature now. She gave a low laugh.

"Well ya learn a lot of things." She said. "I dropped a knife on my foot at the inn and a girl there wrapped it up like this in napkins." She laughed at the memory. "Ya should be fine."

Then she straightened up.

"Now we have to make camp here." She sighed "I'll be back then."

"Thanks love." He examined his newly wrapped foot and waited on his rock.

The day was slipping by quickly. It was already the time for the sun to set. The sun was slowly going behind the ocean. It made the water a golden color. It was actually pretty. Jack wasn't thinking about it though. His eyes scanned down the beach. His eyes fell on Terra. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her checks were pink with the sun. Her pants legs were rolled up though they were soaking wet She actually looked like she was having fun. She wasn't grinning or anything but she was humming and singing to herself. There was already a single fish in her hand and she was working on the other. Jack felt entranced. It was weird. He had met a lot of beautiful woman. More developed then her, more sexy. Is something wrong with him? It had to be. She was just different. There was just something beautiful about her. Terra started towards him with another fish in hand. She put them in the sand next to him and started rubbing branches together. Jack sighed.

"Let me." He said plucking the twigs from her hands and rubbed them together.

Nothing happened. He laughed and rubbed harder. Terra sighed as he rubbed harder and harder. Nothing happened. Jack blew on the wood and rubbed.

"Well..." Terra started until Jack cut her off.

"Don't worry." He mumbled. "I'll ge it."

That was all he said though. Tera sighed.

"Lets go." He said.

Terra sighed loudly as he rubbed them again. He growled and rubbed faster . His hands became a blur as he rubbed some more. It was quiet as he grew frustrated and he tossed the sticks to the side.

"It's just stupid." He murmured as Terra sighed.

"I think the fish is going bad." She said sadly as she looked at the berries and twigs in her hands. "I guess this is dinner."

She sighed heavily and went a little away and get some more of the berries she stored in the corner on the rim of the palm tree. Jack sighed and placed his head in his palms. Terra looked so different today. It was obvious she was mad at him but he didn't care. He couldn't move his eyes away from her. A soft grin lit up his eyes as she reproached him. The sun had finally set on there day of "fun" and now the sky was a silky black, dotted with silver specks of stars. Terra thrust the food in his direction and then he looked at it.

"Looks good Terra." He said as he looked at her.

But Terra had taken hers and retreated to the far end of their shore. She collapsed into the sand and had some in her mouth. Jack could barely make her outline out in the sliver of the light moonlight they had. He sighed heavily and shook his head. Woman. Jack finished his food in a few hearty bites. It didn't take long to eat a handful of random berries and nuts. His stomach growled for real food but he ignored it as he slowly got to his good foot. He winced at the sharp pain and gripped the palm tree for balance. He hobbled over to where Terra sat. He collapsed next to her, well actually fell but it was in the right spot at the right time so who's counting? It was quiet for a moment.

" It was good..." he said to the darkness.

Then he turned to her with that look on his face. That cocky, Jack Sparrow grin he had that lit up his eyes and curved his mouth into a grin.

"...I hate berries." He said. "but it was good."

Terra didn't answer. Even through the dim light, it was clear her violet eyes were focused on the waves crashing poetically in the shore before them. Terra sighed as Jack looked at her.

"Look." He said. "I'm no' so good at this "apology" stuff. But...what ya think happened, didn't. It was actually quite the opposite. Ya see, it's li' I said, ya got drunk and I took ya downstairs. But!"

There was silence as he stopped her before she could say something.

"There was noting...sexual..." he paused, hoping that was the right choice of words. "...goin' on. I didn'...we didn'...ya slept. I fell asleep next to ya! You were cool so I was warmin' ya up."

Terra was silent for a moment. She kicked the sand with her foot then looked at Jack.

"Why couldn' ya just get me a blanket?" she said. "It would have been easier."

It was quiet. Jack laughed. He draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love your sense of humor, love." He said teasingly. "Plus, ya have to admit, that ya fancied the idea. You n' me." He winked at her. "Admit it."

Terra shook her head and let out a low laugh.

"There's your sense of humor." She said as she felt a grin slip onto her wind beaten face.

It was quiet for a moment. Jack looked her over and sighed as the wind teased his hair. Terra reached out and touched lock of it and made him jump.

"It's getting long." She said. "Longer then when we met."

He beamed.

"Ya think so love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

It was quiet again as Terra stared out into the open sea. The waves lapped lazily on the shore, creating a light noise. It was an eerie silence. It was Terra who broke it.

"How..." she started and shook her head. "...how is that crew yours? I mean, how did a guy like you become a Capitan?"

It was quiet as Jack laughed.

"It's a long story love." He said.

"I have all night."

He sighed.

"Well..."

Then Jack dove into his story.

"It all started when I was just a kid, about 15 I think. Me mum died. I was left on my own. I never knew my father that well, supposedly just like me. So I lived off the street."

He stopped for a minute, his brain trying to reenact the moments of his life he had pushed into the back of his mind. The kind he fought so hard to forget. They came back swiftly, like the waves on the ocean. Quick glimpses flashed through him as he remembered what he thought was gone forever.

"It was a hard life." He continued, feeling Terra's eyes burning on him. "I lived from day to day, livin' off stealin'. I thought I was a dead man. It was no way to live. But the only other choice was death was it not? Anyway, then..."

Jack stopped, remembering he was supposed to be 17 and that this had all supposedly happened only weeks ago, reworded his next sentence.

"...well I met Gibbs. He offered me a ride on his ship, show me the ropes. I went with him and lived on the ship. It was the only life I wanted, anything to get away form this place. Then, as time went on, I got more and more experienced then...they made me captain."

Terra blinked for a moment, soaking in every word Jack had said to her.

"That all happened so fast?" she asked.

"Love, I'm a quick learner." He said.

It was quiet for a moment as Terra sighed.

"It sounds so terrible." She said, looking away. "At least I had my mother growing up."

"It was a long time ago." He said harshly.

"Not that long ago." She pointed out.

With that, Jack just shrugged. He looked away. There was an unnerving silence that crept through them. Terra sighed and touched her hair for a moment.

"Hey." She said. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. That way in the morning we can figure a way out of here."

Jack nodded, not sure of that having to do with anything. Terra looked away and lied on the sand. Her hair spilled around her like water and Jack just stared at her. He sighed and lied on the sand a ways away. That way nothing could happen that would make her want to kill him. He sighed and placed his palm on the hot sand and closed his heavy eyes. Meanwhile Terra sat up, her eyes open in uncatchable sleep. She looked over at Jack who had his eyes closed. It was quiet as she lied there. She could hear him breathing. She closed her eyes. She could still see his face though, giving her that grin that said he knew something she didn't. She moaned loudly.

"Then I take it you're not asleep?" Jack's voice floated to her.

She turned over and saw him staring at her.

"It's kinda cold is all." She said. "I'll be fine."

"Still no blankets love." He said simply with a yawn. "So sorry."

She laughed and turned over.

"It's alright Jack."

**Ok guys!! Review or else!! lol. Ok bye! . **


	15. Chapter 15: The sad truth

**Oh sad, sad display. You all call THAT reviewing? Shame. Well, I guess I deserve it. After all, being away for so damn long. lol. Well - let's put it this way- the more comments ya slap on, the more likely the chance of a new chapter the next day, ya saavy?**

**Ok. Let's start: **

It was the next morning. Jack felt the sudden beat of sunshine on his body and he let his eyes flutter open. He blinked and saw the clear sky with the blaring sun. It looked kinda early to be up. He sighed tiredly and looked to his side. Of course, what he saw made him jump. Terra was beside him, her face peaceful in sleep. Her beautiful eyes closed by her soft eyelids and her lips curled in a sleepy face. Her long arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was cuddled up to his chest. Jack bit his lip as he fought the urge to reach out and touch her face, still wondering how she got over there. He got up slowly and let her arms gently tumble onto the sand. Jack grinned.

"Well Jack, ya still got it." He said cockily as he brushed some sand off his pants and ran his fingers through his hair.

He tested his bad foot, leaning on it for a moment. It was a lot better –the good night's sleep must have helped the healing along quite a bit. Still, he tread on carefully as her went over by the palm trees. Suddenly there was a low rumble. He stopped, his fingers jumping to his sword in a reaction. Then realized that it was his stomach. Jack moaned, letting his hand drop back down to his side.

"Damn." He said as he looked down at the wilted berries on the sand.

He plucked a berry up and nibbled on it. It was now sour, no better then they had been the night before, but better then nothing. However, it just made his stomach rumble louder, begging for some real food. He threw the berry to the ground and sighed.

"This is bloody great." He said, trying to remember his last real meal.

It was a couple days ago- When they were at the Commodore's house. That had been about three days ago. He sighed, collapsing into the sand and closing his eyes. The sound of the world passed through – the low crunch of sand beneath his feet, the gentle crash of waves on the shore, the swift shift of the wind through the leaves, and a distant flutter of wings from not so far off. Jack shrugged, beginning to talk to himself, as he did whenever time seemed to drag on too long.

"If I could make a bloody fire..." he said to himself. "..then we could have bird for breakfast."

The flutter got louder as he thought of chicken.

"Trapped on an island! We've been taken!"

Jack cracked open an eye, looking slowly to the left and then to the right. There was nothing around for miles, except Terra's sleeping form. He sighed and closed them again.

"Yes...chicken. Pheasant perhaps. Or QUAIL...I like quail...with a large glass of ru—"

"Got find them! Sail to the nearest island! Only a days journey! Take you a night! Trapped on an island!"

This time, Jack looked around, jerking his head this way and that. Still nothing. He growled in complete impatience and yanked his sword from his scabbard. He leapt to his feet, nearly slipping on the slippery sand dune and barked at his unseen adversary.

"Now come out where I can see ya!" he said with his little drunken tone. "Or are you too chicken to fight a pirate?!"

He heard a low, mocking laugh and Jack craned his head to look behind him. There staring at him were the eyes of William Turner. He blinked for a moment, unbelieving, as he lowered his sword.

"This is it isn't it? We've finally lost my mind." He said to the hallucination.

Then Will laughed.

"No, it's me." He said.

Jack lifted an eyebrow in shock. Was it true: He was saved? Looking Will up and down, he nodded.

"Well then...hello William." He said. "I'd offer you something to eat, but I haven't anything. So sorry."

"Where's Terra?" asked Will, cutting quickly to the chase.

"How did you know she was still with me?" he asked, pointing his finger in his famous little stance. "And more importantly, how in the bloody hell did you know I was here?"

There was the flutter of wings above them. Jack craned his head upward and saw, perched in the highest branch of a palm tree, was the blue Macaw that traveled with the crew of the black pearl. It squawked.

"Gibbs! Gibbs says Jack is stranded!" he began to recite what Jack had only heard moments ago.

"That's how." Jack grinned. "Well tha' takes a load off me mind. I thought you were the one squawking."

With that he grinned. It was quiet as they went out of the palm groves and to Terra's sprawled form on the sand. Will went over and touched her shoulder. Terra opened her eyes and gapped at him. Her eyes grew large with excitement as she balanced herself on her forearms.

"Will?" Terra managed as she tossed her arms around his neck.

Will laughed and hugged her back. Immediately, Jack felt jealously boil inside his stomach. He managed to ignore it though as he did his drunk strut over to where they were.

"Now Will..." he said, casually pulling each of them off the other. "...how did you manage to save us? And more importantly, how did you get here and where is said vessel you saved us with?"

Will pointed through the clump of forest behind them.

"I borrowed a boat." He said softly.

Terra moaned, putting her head in her hands. She looked up for a minute, a tired look in her eyes.

"Did you steal it?" she asked hotly, casting a harsh, regretful look at Jack.

"No. This belongs to Elizabeth's father." He said happily. "It only took me a couple hours getting out here." He laughed. "The winds good and I got the birds' message about 10 o' clock last night. It's only 7 now."

Terra grinned.

"So...what now?" she asked, as she pulled herself to her bare feet.

"Well we go!" said Jack, waving his arms about in the direction of the trees, rather eager to find somewhere to fill his belly and get a proper lie down.

Will nodded in agreement.

"Yes." He said. "That way we can get back to Elizabeth. I left her alone."

Before Terra could ask, he cut in.

"Difficulties with the baby." He said shortly.

Terra saw the sudden color drain from his face in worry, then bounce back.

"Now let's get going." He said as the bird fluttered down to them and rested heavily on Will's shoulder. It let out a rough squawk as it turned it's large, feathery head towards Jack.

"Hurry up shorty!" he squawked at Jack.

"What did the bird say?" he yelled, plucking out his sword, suddenly longing for his gun.

Terra laughed happily, her face lighting up in a smile that Jack hadn't seen in days.

"C'mon Jack..." she said as the bird chirped loudly and fluttered over to rest on her head. "..he's just playing."

"He is just a bird after all." Will added, just to get Jack angry. Then he looked towards the trees. "Now let's head to the ship. Terra, will you go on ahead and make sure everything's ready to sail? I'm sure you remember how, seeing as you've been on a ship with pirates for the past couple days."

Terra nodded eagerly and stared off in the direction Will was looking. He waited until she was far out of ear shot, until he began to follow. Right before they hit the brush, he turned to look over at Jack.

"Look - We're going to go see Tia Dalma." He said quickly, before Jack had a chance to fully absorb what he said. "I think she can help us with your little problem."

"Was that supposed to be a pun or something?"

"No...but now that you mention it..." Will laughed until Jack cut him off.

"Now, is Tia Dalma necessary?" he asked in a hushed voice, almost panic stricken. "I mean...I don't know how I feel about her seeing me like this...and Terra..."

"Terra won't mind. After all I'm, sure she wants you to go back to being yourself just like everybody else, right?"

Immediately, Jack fell quiet. Will stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait." He said slowly. "...you didn't did you...?"

"When you put it like tha' William!" he said loudly.

"C'mon Jack!" he said, exasperated. "After all this time! After all she went through with you, ya couldn't bother to tell her that you're really..."

Jack hushed him then looked ahead to make sure they really were alone.

"It isn't like tha'..." he said. "...it's just, we had a tad bit of trouble this morning and I don't need to worry her over something as silly as me really being...ya know 36." He mumbled the number.

Will raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better..." he said. "...I would think that you were enjoying this a bit too much."

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"No." he said flatly. "As a matter of fact, there isn't a thing I want more then to go home. I miss being so devilishly attractive."

"So you still have your wits, Jack. I'm guessing you need your sense of humor." Will adjusted his sword and started away towards the boat.

Jack followed after him, grumbling to himself how his wits were all he had left. The ship could clearly be seen through the cracks through the leaves of the palm trees. It wasn't a big ship, as a matter of fact, it was on the small side. Nothing compared to the Pearl. Terra could be seen from the deck, checking sails and such. The wind was snatching at her hair, giving her a complete pirate-ess look. Will boarded and Jack after him. The bird fluttered onto this shoulder and cocked his head.

"C'mon shorty!" he said. "C'mon shorty."

Jack grabbed the bird by it's colorful neck.

"Now, if ya wish to see anotha' day OUTSIDE of a cooking pot, then I suggest ya stop callin' out that nickname, ya savvy?" he asked, letting go.

The bird took off in a panicked frenzy, it's feathers flying in every direction screaming out "Don't eat me!" as it fluttered up to the crow's nest and perched there, giving Jack the evil eye. With that he sighed.

"Damn birds."

He went over to where he saw Terra, lounging on a pile of ropes. Her pale skin soaking in the warm sunshine and a little grin lit up her gentle lips. She looked rather relaxed on deck, almost still sleepy. Jack grinned a bit and plopped down next to her. She opened a single, violet eye and looked at him for a moment. She grinned and sat up.

"Will said that I should tell you guys handle it." She said as she felt Jack's hazel eyes examining her.

Jack laughed.

"Did he now?"

He extended his hand out towards her chest. Terra jumped in shock when she saw him scoop the ring around her neck into his fingers. She felt them carefully scrape her chest.

"Then ya still have me ring?" he said, contently.

She nodded.

"Yup. Never let it out of my site." She said softly.

"Thought it would be long gone after everything we've been through." He said, a terrible tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Oh ye of little faith." She said scornfully, then gave a long laugh.

Jack picked up her hand and placed the ring on her palm then pushed her fingers down to grip it. She loved the feel of his flesh on hers. She looked into his eyes, a moment of silence passing.

"Don't loose it." He said, in a low voice that made Terra get the shivers.

It grew quiet. Jack never moved his hand from hers. Suddenly Will called out to him.

"Hey are ya gonna help me sail or not?" he asked.

With that Jack sighed and reluctantly let go of her hand and went over to where he would sail. Terra sat there, dumbfounded, and looked at her hands.

It was a little over an hour later. Terra had seldom moved from her comfortable spot. She suddenly felt a shadow fall over her and she frowned, never opening her eyes.

"It's not funny anymore Jack." She said, angrily. "Tickling somebody while they're trying to relax isn't nice."

There was a heavy fall next to her.

"Well Terra I wasn't going to tickle you.."

Terra quickly opened an eye and saw Will staring at her. She laughed hollowly and sat up.

"Sorry I thought you were..." she laughed. "...ya know. Say, where is he?"

"Steering." He laughed. "Can't get him to let go of the wheel."

There was a deafening silence.

"You're letting him STEER?" she asked, unsurely.

Will nodded, keeping his hands tucked behind his head as he stared up at the sky.

"Give the boy some credit." He said, realizing how weird it was to call him boy. "He can steer a ship so well – he can do it with his eyes closed and half asleep."

"Then why did he crash out last ship?" she asked sarcastically, though she knew that had been an accident.

Both of them laughed as she cleared her throat. Her white skin had a little pink tinge to it, causing it to burn and itch. Her throat was dry from lack of drink and her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Hey, do you have any food on this ship?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Didn't think to bring any." He said. "It's not a long journey."

With that, Terra moaned and looked around.

"So where're we going?" she asked.

"To see a friend of mine." He said. "Her name's Tia Dalma. Ya see,...I have a problem since she's the only person who can help. She's a sea witch, a gypsy, a medicine woman if you will." He laughed. "She's the only person I can think who can help."

Terra nodded.

"Then where is she?" she asked.

Immediately, a shadow fell over the boat. Terra looked and saw a canopy of think tree leaves covering there vessel as they sailed through murky waters. The fog seemed to have rolled in. Will sighed.

"We'll need to anchor in a couple minutes." He said as he rose. "The water's too shallow here for us."

With that he went to lift the anchor into the water. Terra stood on the rail of the ship and looked out into the murky, foggy underbrush. AN unusual chill circulated through her body and she shook her head. There was a distinct splash of water and Terra saw a small row boat tottle up and down in the water near the ship. She saw Will and Jack going over board and she joined them. The boat wasn't all that roomy, just enough for Will to paddle through the waters. They started within minutes down the way, water gently lapping against the side of the boat. Terra didn't want to move, in fear she would topple into the gray water below. Jack looked distracted as he stared into the nothing ness of the bog, and Will had a screwed face of concentration on. Terra sighed loudly. Whoever this lady was, whatever was wrong and she was going to fix, was obviously pretty bad. Why else would everybody look so terrible? It was quiet as they drifted like a toy boat on the near placid water. Terra stared at the glass like surface and at her reflection. She could clearly see the worry in his eyes. She sighed. What if it had to do with the pregnancy? Did Will need a special kind of medicine? She sighed, trying to get rid of the cloud of thoughts that fogged her mind as the boat stopped. They were now in front of a house with stilts. She saw the rickety wooden stairs, leading into God only knew what. Will placed the oar down on his seat and started upward. Jack sighed, adjusted the hat and went. Terra gripped the bar before her and pulled herself up. She could feel the safety of the boat disappeared from underneath her as she went the few steps to the front door that Will and just pushed open. It was a misty, candle lit shop that stank of bones and incense. Will cleared his throat.

"Tia Dalma?" he called.

There was the jingle of beads somewhere in the back. It was quiet as a woman made her way towards the group. Jack took a step in back of Will, for safety purposes. When the woman emerged, Terra was surprised at her appearance. Long, thick black hair and dark skin to match. Her slender, busty body had on a home spun dress, made of orange and white threads. Her breasts came up over the rim of her dress, giving the simple dress some well needed sex appeal. Her many necklaces dipped down her chest, some settling themselves right between either breast. Her dark eyes looked up, ready to question their presence, until she caught sight of Will's face. The hard look melted away as her lips upturned into a smile.

"William Turner." She said in a thick, Cajun accent. Will tipped his hat.

"Tia Dalma." He said respectfully. "We need your help." Tia Dalma beckoned them in deeper into her little shop – or whatever it was. Jack scuttled in, near leaving Will's direct backside. When he stopped, he slammed right into him. He "oof"-ed, nearly tipping over. Tia Dalma looked around him as she cocked an eyebrow upward.

"And who might dat be?" she asked, looking back and forth from Terra to Jack.

"This is Jack _Spallers, _Tia Dalma." Will said slowly, his eyes edging back and forth to Terra. "You remember Jack, right?" Tia Dalma took a minute to register what he meant, then nodded, "ah"-ing.

"Ah, yes JACK." She said, laughing a little. Jack frowned, pulling his loose hat out of his eyes. "Now Jack, did ya go and get a hair cut or somethin'?"

"Or something." He snapped bitterly. Terra elbowed him in the side, making him squeak and rub his sore spot.

"Jack!" she hissed under her breath. "Be polite!" She was now worried that if they were rude to Will's weird friend, then there was a chance she wouldn't help. Jack frowned, pouting some and crossing his arms. Tia Dalma laughed, delightedly, as she studied him.

"Oh Jack—we have so much catchin' up to do." She said, her eyes suddenly shifting to Terra. She froze up in her glaze as though she had turned to stone by it. "And who might dis be?"

"Terra." She said through a stutter. "My name is Terra Brickams." Tia Dalma laughed, suddenly snatching her hand up and examining her palm. Terra almost yanked away, but the woman had a much stronger grip then she had ever seen.

"Yes...Terra Brickams..." her chocolate colored finger slowly traced a single line all the way down the middle of her hand. "Yes...destiny has much in store for ya, Miss Brickams. And not all of it is happy...but life has never been too pleasant for ya, has it?" she snickered some, nodding. "You take dis..." she suddenly pulled a tiny pendant from her pocket and placed it in her palm. She closed her hand tightly and smirked. "It'll come in handy. Now child, would ya step outside for a moment and let me talk to da gentlemen?"

Terra nodded, still in complete shock as she drifted backwards, nearly tripping over a wooden table. She turned around quickly, gripping the skull on the table as to not knock it over. She laughed nervously, reminding Jack for a moment of himself. The moment she stepped out of the house and onto the little patio, Tia Dalma spoke.

"And who exactly did ya make angry DIS time, Jack Sparrow?" she quipped. Jack shrugged, his loose shirt coming to hang over his hands.

"Not quite sure yet, love." He said. "But it was a woman whom I THINK I would rememba' and a man who I slept with his sista'." Will sighed heavily.

"Typical, Jack, typical." He mumbled. Tia Dalma chortled under her breath as she looked him up and down.

"Ya know..." she said. "...for a child, ya don't look half bad." The smile on her lips was undisputable and Jack felt his ego swell and rise to his head.

"Well ya know I could easily show ya what the energy of a seventeen year old can do for the body." He said it all with a smirk. Tia Dalma just gave him a look, clearly not agreeing and snatching his hand up. She examined the lines, her eyes full of a deep, misty understanding. Her cold hands tickled on Jack's warm skin and he shivered some. Worry filled Tia Dalma's face as she pulled back.

"'Tis a curse." She said mysteriously. "A magic strong unlike I've eva' seen. A dark witch with a darker purpose put dis on ya, Jack."

"Alright, but can you fix it?" Will asked, cutting in. She lowered her head in shame, her hand coming to rest on the exposed part of her chest.

"I cannot." She said, mournfully. "De only way dis curse can be lifted, is if the one who put it on to begin with is killed. I'm sorry Jack, Will." Jack sighed sadly, trying to mask how he truly felt.

"Well then we kill them." Will said finally.

"Easier said then done, mate." Jack said, trying to retain some of his humor. "You take a look at a woman like tha' and ya forget anythin' ya were mad about to begin with..." Tia Dalma sighed sadly.

"That be the only way." She said finally. Will nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Tia Dalma." He said, trying to sound thankful. The woman nodded, to upset that she couldn't help to say anything else. Jack and Will both went to exit when Jack paused, and swiveled around.

"You know, I was serious about tha' offer." He said smiling. Will sighed, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. They both tumbled out of the door and saw Terra, playing with some of the reeds growing up in the cracks of the stairs. She jumped when she heard their feet squeak on the floorboards.

"We ready to go?" she asked. Jack staggered coldly past her, never giving her another look. He started down the steps and to the little boat below. Terra gave Will a confused look and he just shook his head.

"Long story – let's just get headed home. We'll make it there by sunrise."

It took them a while to get back to the boat and get underway to the island. Night had long since fallen. Will was the person sailing the ship and Terra was sleeping on the deck. Jack relaxed on the edge of the boat, staring at the clear sky. The stars twinkled above as Jack let his head relax on his hand. He peered down at his reflection in the water, and frowned.

"Ugly brat." He slurred to himself. That's when he heard a voice in his ear.

"Great trouble you've got us in now." Jack moaned, turning to his side and seeing himself – as he was a few days ago- His REAL self –standing there. This was only a hallucination, of course, but this happened a lot when Jack got frustrated or in trouble.

"What're you doing here??" he asked hotly. The other Jack, not the Jack he was speaking to, but the Jack on the opposite side, began to laugh.

"Look how short you are!" The Jack on the left looked to the Jack on the right. "Ain't he just adorable?"

"Yes, and looks like he's retained his charm!"

"Go away!! Both of you!! Shoo!!" he began to swat at them. The Jack on the right looked rather insulted.

"And when we came to help you too!" he said, sounding hurt.

"How rude." Said Jack on the left. The real Jack heaved a heavy sigh and waved his hand about to let them know they could continue.

"We just came to offer you a word of advice." Said the right Jack.

"Oh really? What might tha' be?" real Jack quipped. "Keep a stiff upper lip an' hope for the best? Tried it – don't work. I still don' look like either of you and I must admit, that rather angers me."

The left Jack snickered, shaking his head and putting his imaginary arm around his smaller counterpart. He had a fictional bottle of rum in his hand as he drew a deep sip.

"Wha' we came to tell ya, mate, is that if you're stuck this way – the bloody enjoy it." he winked. Right Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes." He said happily. "Think of the new stories they'll write about you – the famous Ca'pin Jack Sparrow- who was given another chance at life. The years you'll pilage and plunder once everyone else has passed on."

"And Terra." Left Jack pointed out. "You can have her...the famous, rich, and well wanted captain Jack Sparrow." Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Oh I like that." He said.

"That's the spirit!" both Jacks laughed. Suddenly, the real Jack turned to look at the bottle of rum.

"Hey, tha's great advice and all mates, but can I have some of tha'?" he asked. Left Jack laughed, wiping his mouth with his dirty sleeve.

"Sorry mate – but it ain't real – rememba'?"

"Oh...yeah...right." That's when Jack heard Will's voice call to him from the steering wheel.

"Jack, who're you talking to?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Jack paused, noticing his doubles had evaporated at the sound of a real person drawing too close. He sighed, rubbing his temples and sticking out his tongue in agitation.

"Nobody important mate." He said slowly, jumping to stand on the railing. He gripped the rope and looked out at the distant Port Royal. He smirked a little. He wanted to go home, to his body, but maybe his doubles were right. He could have a little fun while there...

**...ok. Jack's crazy and doomed - what else is new? lol. Time to review all!! Click the button, make me happy. (: lol. **

**Ok, until next time. **


End file.
